


20 Seconds of Courage

by Elemental_air



Series: 20 Seconds of Courage [1]
Category: PlayChoices, The Elementalists (Visual Novel), choices stories you play, choices the elementalists
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_air/pseuds/Elemental_air
Summary: Beckett Harrington and Oriana meet only after she storms out of the office while swearing at her ex. He followed her and they have a night of unbridled passion. But then they discover they are becoming partners for a project at their architecture firm...and have to work with Oriana's ex, who may hold the secrets that Beckett has been searching for from his past.
Relationships: Beckett Harringtion/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Main Character, Beckett Harrington/Oriana Miller
Series: 20 Seconds of Courage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719709
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Oriana was sitting at the bar, alone, nursing her martini. It had been a rough day. Her boyfriend cheated on her, and he was also her boss, so being as emotional as she was, she stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her while shouting that she quits.

She couldn’t understand how she missed the signs. He was constantly working late, taking hushed calls and texting. But he was an assistant manager, and he convinced her it was all part of the job. It made perfect sense until that afternoon. She’d gone into his office, with every intention of surprising him with a blowjob. The door was locked, which she considered odd, however, she knew the passcode as she’d snuck in here many times to service him as he worked. She was completely turned on by being on her knees under his desk and blowing him while anyone could walk in or call his phone at any moment. But today, someone else’s ass was perched on his desk, while he ate her out vigorously, the woman’s head thrown back in lust and encouraging him along.

Oriana’s blood had boiled in anger, and she made sure the office heard what a man-whore he was for banging some intern on his desk in the middle of the day. Living in a large city, there were plenty of bars around for her to drown her sorrows, and she was just getting started.

“I’ll have another.” She told the bartender as he came to check on her. He gave her a nod and prepared her drink.

“You’re Oriana, right?” A voice came from behind. She glanced at the man who took the seat next to her.

“Unfortunately.” She responded. She was in no mood to deal with anyone that knew her or wanted to know her. She didn’t know who this guy was, but she could admit he was cute. He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and broad shoulders, the kind you could just grab onto while riding his cock into oblivion. She shook her head to clear that thought from her mind.

“Do I know you?” She asked

“No, but…you don’t even recognize me?” The man asked hesitantly.

She rose an eyebrow. “If I did, I wouldn’t be asking.”

He stuck his hand out to her. “Beckett Harrington.”

“Beckett Harrington…why does that sound familiar?” She could swear she’d never seen him before, but his name sounded familiar, as though she’s heard it somewhere, and possibly more than once.

She took his hand and gasped slightly as she felt a current of electricity course through her. His eyes widened, and she had the sense that he felt it too. He quickly let go, rubbing the back of his neck, a blush creeping onto his face.

“Perhaps around the office.” He told her shyly.

And there it was. Now she remembered. Beckett Harrington, a rising star in the architectural firm she worked in. Used to work in, she reminded herself. She’s heard his name several times, and not much of it was good. Supposedly he had zero personality, no sense of humor, and held himself in such high regard that he looked down his nose on everyone around him.

“Right. I remember.” She replied shortly. “And why are you here? The day is not finished, and I know you have a tendency to work late.”

She knew this because her now ex-boyfriend raved about him once while she was swirling her tongue around the tip of his dick. Her gaze hardened at the memory. Come to think of it, he’d never pleasured her in his office. He always made excuses after she finished sucking him off.

“I, uh…said I wasn’t feeling well and left right after you.” He confessed, the tips of his ears now red.

Oriana couldn’t help but think his blushing was adorable. “And why did you do that?” She pressed.

“Well…ugh…I heard what happened…”

“Pretty sure everyone did.” Oriana cut in.

“…Right. Well. I know you quit and I…just…wanted to know that you’ll be okay. Most people don’t just quit their jobs like that.”

“Most people aren’t fucking their cheating boss.” She retorted angrily. “And where do you get off, following me here? You work there too, and from what I’ve heard you’ve never even been 30 seconds late, let alone take a sick day. And clearly you’re not sick.”

“I didn’t follow you…it still took me a few minutes to get out the door; you were long gone by then. And I apologize for my intrusion. As I said, I…”

“So then, how’d you know I was at this bar?” She asked, confused.

He quickly turned beet red. “I didn’t.”

“Oh. So, you just randomly walked into the same bar I was, when there’s literally 6 other ones between here and the office, and said you want to make sure I’m okay?” She rolled her eyes. “You are so full of shit. And I don’t have time for it. I’m getting drunk.” She downed her second martini, signaling she wanted a third to the bartender.

“Five. There’s five other bars before this one.” The words just slipped out of his mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

She turned back to him slowly. “And you know that how…?”

“I, um…I may have just…” He swallowed hard. “I have been down this avenue many times. I know the area.”

Truthfully, he’d popped into each one until he found her. He was very pleased with himself for knowing she’d directly go drink somewhere. He figured most people would do this exact thing in her situation. He wasn’t actually familiar with any of the bars, as he very rarely frequented one. He didn’t know what he would do if he never found her. He didn’t know too much about her. He’d always kept his distance, afraid to introduce himself. Her relationship was no secret. Jason’s affair, however, was. Everyone was shocked by what happened. Beckett had a suspicion that he was cheating on her, as he was always very observant to his surroundings, and the guy had arrogance written all over him.

His eyes inadvertently traveled down along her curves, accentuated by his favorite green dress. Not that he should have a favorite dress on her at all, but he couldn’t help but admire the way the green of the dress brought out the emerald in her eyes.

She sighed warily. “Got it. Listen Beckett, I know how this goes. First you buy me a drink, then you tell me how pretty I look, and then, at the end of the night, you ask for my number.”

A smirk spread across his features as he leaned in to murmur in her ear. “Actually, I’m hoping there will be no end of the night, and I won’t need to get your number until the morning.”

Feeling extraordinarily bold, he reached one hand around her waist and brought his other to cup the back of her neck as he nibbled gently on her earlobe. She gasped at the sensation before he pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. “You know, Oriana, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it.”

“Do you use that quote on all the girls, or just me?” She joked. She recognized it from a movie she’d seen recently about a zoo. If she remembered correctly, it was based on a book.

“Sorry to disappoint. I’ve only used it to walk out of that office, walk into this bar, sit down next you, and now to kiss you.” Leaning forward, he saw her eyes sparkling before he captured her lips with his own. She moaned into it unexpectedly, surprised by the tenderness and electricity flowing between them, running her fingers through his hair before he broke the kiss breathlessly.

“And you’re right. I am going to buy you a drink. I am going to tell you how pretty you look, although I would use the term gorgeous. And I will get your number. Just not tonight.”

Oriana stared at him a moment, unsure if going home with a random guy is really a good idea. But then… _Jason’s obviously feeling good…why shouldn’t someone make me feel the same?_

“Pay for my drink and let’s get out of here then.” She trailed a finger down his surprisingly hard chest. _After all, what’s the worst that can happen?_


	2. Chapter 2

“You live here?” Oriana gasped, standing outside a high-rise.

“I do.” Beckett confirmed. “In a penthouse on the top floor.”

“Jesus. I probably could only afford a bathroom in this place.” She muttered under breath as he led her inside. She looked around the lobby in awe. Everything was in gold trim, the floors were marble, and the furniture looked comfortable and expensive.

“Welcome back, Mr. Harrington.”

Beckett nodded at the man behind a large desk. “Thank you, Steve.” He continued walking before abruptly stopping and walking back over to Steve with Oriana in tow.

“I need to make an amendment to my visitors. This here is Oriana Miller. She can come and go any time. No need to ring for me.”

“Absolutely sir, I’ll put that in the system. Welcome, Ms. Miller. I do hope you enjoy the accommodations.”

“Um, thanks…Steve.” She furrowed her eyebrows and turned back to Beckett.

“Ready?” He asked, holding out his hand.

She glanced down at it, hesitatingly putting her hand into his. His grip was firm and warm, yet soft and comforting.

Leading her to the elevator, he pressed the button and swiped a key card, and a minute later they were inside, on their way to the 21st floor.

“You seem nervous” He observed

“I don’t normally do this kind of thing.” She confessed

The corners of his mouth turned up as he turned to face her, her back pressed against the wall. He leaned in and murmured in her ear. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Her eyelids fluttered shut at the feeling of his hot breath on her ear. “I didn’t say I didn’t want to.” She whispered.

He pressed a gentle kiss behind her ear before lightly scraping her neck with his teeth. She couldn’t help the quiet moan that escaped her lips. Encouraged by the response, he kissed her lips hungrily, his hands ran along her body, skimming the skin underneath her shirt, landing on the small of her back as he pressed her into him tightly, grinding himself against her to let her feel how hard he was. He groaned as she returned his kisses with fervor, untucking his shirt, before moving to the buckle on his pants.

“Oriana.” He growled. “Do you want me to fuck you in this elevator?”

“I’ve never been fucked in an elevator…and you said it’s private, right?”

He pulled back and looked at her, a small blush creeping up his neck. She couldn’t tell if he was actually blushing or just really turned on. She didn’t care, either. He was looking at her with such ravenous eyes, she just wanted him inside her.

“It is.”

She unzipped his pants. “Are there cameras?”

He shook his head, “No, but…” He gently removed her hands from his throbbing dick, just as the ding sounded. “We’re already here.”

The doors opened, and he picked her up in his arms, carrying her through the threshold as she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing along his neck. As he walked through the penthouse still carrying her, she couldn’t help but look around, stopping her kisses, eyes wide. Noticing her reaction, he set her down gently.

“Holy shit, Beckett. You actually really do live here? Did you just move in?” Everything around her was pristine, a cool grey color motif. There was no clutter anywhere, some paintings on a couple walls. She couldn’t stop herself from wandering around, seeing the stainless steel kitchen appliances and the marble countertops and island. Everything seemed to be in its place; it looked like it was hardly used.

“I’ve been here a couple months. Since I took the position at Agnello Architecture.”

“How have you worked there for two months and I’ve never seen you?” She asked

The tips of his ears turned a deep shade of crimson. Truthfully, he tended to hide whenever she was around. He preferred to watch her from a distance, afraid to even say hello. That is, until now. Now that he’d kissed her, and she was standing in his apartment, all bets were off. She was his. He just had to make her see it.

He stepped towards her, backing her up slowly against the kitchen island until his lips were a breath away from hers. “Perhaps you weren’t ready to see me.”

Crashing his lips against hers, he parted her lips with his tongue, dancing his way into her mouth. She responded readily, deepening the kiss, letting him take full control. It was different for her, she always liked being the one in control. But something about Beckett’s confidence made her tremble at the knees. She wasn’t sure if she loved it or hated it. But she definitely liked kissing him.

She reached for his belt again, and this time he let her undo the buckle and unzip his slacks. He moaned as she slid her hand beneath his briefs and wrapped around his hard length. He growled, biting down on her shoulder as she began stroking him. He’d imagined this many times, has gotten himself off by this exact image, and it was finally happening in reality.

Pausing a brief moment, she yanked his pants down, revealing his cock to her. She gasped at the size. She’s certainly never had one this big inside her, and she couldn’t help but wonder if he would even fit. Compared to Beckett, Jason was a tiny worn down pencil. She smothered a laugh at the thought before Beckett ran his hands up her legs, lifting her skirt as he went. He ran his fingers lightly over her soaked panties and he smirked at her reaction as he tore them open.

“Do you always wear such flimsy undergarments?” He asked huskily.

As she began to answer he interrupted. “Don’t ever stop. I enjoy ripping them off you.” He yanked his pants up and scooped her into his arms, taking her to his bedroom and tossing her lightly onto his bed. She let out a squeal of delight as he climbed on top of her, lifting her shirt up and over her head and unclasping her bra, revealing her bare breasts to him.

“Wow” He murmured as he lowered his head to the first taught nipple, biting it gently and swirling his tongue around it, bringing to a tall and rosy bud before switching to the other side. After working them both she was squirming beneath him, and he began his descent to her lower region. He left a wet trail down her stomach, circling her belly button before continuing down, her chest heaving. He took his time sliding her skirt and torn panties down, and as he finally reached the apex of her thighs, she buried her fingers in his hair, letting out a loud moan as he licked her steadily, enjoying the way he was driving her crazy. He began fucking her with his tongue and she cried out his name in response.

She couldn’t believe how good he was at this, she’d never been driven this crazy before and she was finding it so hot. He shifted what he was doing and was now focused completely on her clit as he slid two fingers inside her dripping wet pussy. She started bucking her hips involuntarily.

“Oh my god, Beckett, yes, yes!!!”

She started to tense as her orgasm crashed over her and she can swear he somehow made it last longer than her regular orgasms. As it subsided he met her gaze. “I will never forget that taste.”

“Is that a good thing?” She asked, breathless.

He grinned, pulling himself back up her body. “It’s like my personal illicit drug. I’m already an addict.”

Oriana opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn’t find the words to describe how she was feeling at that moment. Finally, she said the only thing that came to mind

“I want you to fuck me, hard”

Beckett quickly got up, removing his pants and grabbing a condom from his side table. Rolling it on quickly, he was back on her. “My pleasure.”

He carefully entered her, giving her time to adjust to his size, and she couldn’t believe how full she felt, how completely he filled her up. With a powerful thrust, he was all the way inside, her warmth enveloping him, and he wished he could feel her bare. Maybe next time. For now, he’s already inside her, and he pumps in and out as she claws his back with her nails while shouting his name over and over and goddamn it sounded good from her lips. He went harder and faster, overcome with an animalistic need to claim her as his own.

“Oriana” He gasped out. “You feel so good.”

“You feel…you feel….auuuuhhhhh!” She screamed as another orgasm ripped through her and this time he finished as well.

“Oh my god” She panted. “Holy fuck you’re good at that.”

He laughed breathlessly. “I just enjoyed myself and made sure you did too. That’s all.”

She looked into his eyes, still breathing heavily. She saw something behind those gun metal eyes…. but what? She couldn’t place it. Whatever it was, she’d never been looked at like that before and she loved it. She bit her lip, her gaze falling back to his lips, as he gently brushed his own against hers. With a groan, he pulled out of her and rolled to the side, removing the condom and tying it off, tossing it out. He pulled her back into his arms and just held her, their breathing still coming back down to normal.

Stroking her back with his fingers he spoke. “You shouldn’t let him win, you know.”

She looked up at him. “What?”

“Jason. Don’t let him win.”

“You’re really bringing up my ex right after we had sex?”

He shrugged, and Oriana rolled her eyes at the same time she rolled out of his bed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

She found her clothing strewn around the floor and as she grabbed them he spoke again.

“Don’t go. Stay here tonight.”

She looked back at him in surprise, seeing him propped up on his elbow.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Stay the night.”

She laughed nervously. “And why would I do that? I don’t know anything about you.”

The corners of his mouth curved up. “I’d say you know me pretty intimately actually. And I definitely know you.”

She gave him a Look. “Really. Alright then, I’ll bite. Who am I?”

Also getting out of bed, Beckett sauntered over to where she stood, causing her to suck in her breath as he circled his arms around her.

“You’re Oriana Miller. You’re a shark at what you do. Everyone respects you, no one ever has anything negative to say about you. You devote yourself to others, barely considering yourself, and people like Jason take full advantage of that. So, don’t let him. Come back to work.”

“I already quit.”

“Not in writing you didn’t.”

“I can’t go back there, Beckett. I can’t work for him anymore. There’s just no way.” She sighed. “It’s sweet you care, but this…” She gestured between the two of them. “This isn’t going to go any further than tonight.”

She attempted to get out of his arms, but he held on fast. “Twenty seconds, Oriana.”

She froze as he continued. “Twenty seconds got you here. I bet twenty seconds can get you to stay.”

She swallowed, hard, as he began ravishing her neck with soft kisses and little nips, his hands travelling down her back before moving one to her front, starting to stroke her still wet folds. She couldn’t stop herself from moaning as she moved her hips, trying to get his fingers back inside her.

“I’ll give you want you want if you give me what I want.”

“You don’t know what I want.” She gasped.

“Don’t I?” He casually slipped one finger into her pussy and removed it as quickly as it went in. She groaned in protest.

“Damn it.” She muttered.

“I can make you feel good.” He took her earlobe in his mouth, nibbling. “And you definitely make me feel good.” He switched sides, nipping at her other ear. “I don’t see a problem here, or a reason for this to end.”

He was making a convincing argument, especially when he plunged two fingers inside her and removing them quickly.

“We are definitely sexually compatible.” She agreed.

“You also need to give me your phone number in the morning.”

“I never said I would.” She moaned as he kissed her, his fingers now thrusting in and out of her.

Her knees were going weak again. “Shit, Beck.” She took his cock in her hand and began pumping steadily, causing him to grunt in satisfaction. She circled his tip with her thumb before dropping to her knees and taking him in her mouth.

“ORI!!!” He shouted in surprise, fisting her hair in his hand, helping her build the rhythm he needed. She flicked her eyes up to his and the sight of her blowing him caused him to cum immediately, emptying himself into her mouth as she swallowed his seed down her throat.

She stood back up and kissed him as he still breathed heavily. She took a step back. “Can I use your bathroom?”

He nodded and pointed to his en-suite, still unable to speak. He knew they’d be amazing together, but he was shocked at how well they fit together. Feeling slightly guilty, he found her phone in her bag and sent himself a text message and then deleted the evidence. He had a feeling that once she came out of that bathroom, she was going to make a beeline for the door.

He sat on the bed, grabbing his own phone and adding her number into his contacts. A minute later she came back out, grabbing up her clothes and yanking them on quickly. She needs to leave. If he does anything else, she’ll end up staying the night and she’s not okay with that. He’s just a fuck. A good lay. A great lay. A fucking incredible lay. A lay that she will never do again.

“Bye, Beckett.” She said softly as she rushed out his door and into the elevator, pressing the down button repeatedly until it finally moved.

When she got home she crawled straight into bed, not even looking at her messages. She slept like a baby and when she blinked her eyes open the next morning, she reached over and groaned as she saw a dozen texts from Jason. But at the very top, the very last message received, was only a few minutes prior to her waking, and it was a number she doesn’t know. She opened it curiously, staring at the screen and reading the message over and over again.

“Don’t let him win.”


	3. Chapter 3

As Oriana quickly showered and got dressed for the day, she kept thinking back on Beckett’s text message.

_“Don’t let him win.”_

She was furious that he somehow got her phone number when she didn’t give it to him or want him to have it. But at the same time…she felt bad about running out on him the previous night. Maybe she should have stayed? She wasn’t sure. A couple minutes after the message came through, her phone started ringing. It was Jason’s boss and she almost didn’t answer. Finally, on the third call, she had picked up. Alex begged her to come back to work. Jason wouldn’t be a problem, both he and the intern were fired for sexual misconduct.

Thinking on Beckett’s words, she stood tall as she demanded a raise and different responsibilities. Alex guaranteed her to head the project she’d been working on previously with Jason, except she could choose someone of her own to work with. Adams Industries was a large client, and getting this deal was vital to her firm.

“We need the best.” Alex said. “And you’re the best.”

Finally, she agreed to go into the office and discuss it at the very least. And she couldn’t lie to herself, she got butterflies thinking of seeing Beckett again. That man had fucked her in a way she hadn’t been before, and she’s never seen him in the office. She couldn’t help but wonder how he was outside of the bedroom. And it would give her an opportunity to tell him to fuck off for grabbing her phone while she wasn’t looking.

Her fiery auburn hair was freshly curled, a grey pencil skirt and white blouse, a dusting of makeup, and she found herself marching into the office building, her head held high as she heard whispers and small gasps all around her. Not even looking at anyone, she went straight into Alex’s office and shut the door.

Beckett was already hard at work, going over some specifications he’d been handed for the Adams project. His boss had recommended him for the job, and he readily accepted. A job like this could make his career. He started hearing commotion coming from the front of the building. Frowning, he hunched back over the blueprints and tried to focus. But the whispering continued and finally he sighed, looking up to see what everyone was so distracted about. His breath caught as he saw Oriana gliding past everyone, not giving anyone the satisfaction of even looking in their direction. A small smile tugged on his lips as he quickly opened his phone, firing off a message to her. He knew she wouldn’t respond, at least, not while she was demanding whatever it was she was demanding in return for her coming back to work.

She’s a smart girl and he was smitten. Now that he’d had a taste of her…he was going to have her again. It was just a matter of time. While she was in the boss’s office, Beckett inched closer, to hear what everyone was saying.

“…Gonna take him to the cleaners…”

“…demand Jason’s position…”

“…can’t believe she didn’t know…”

“…back for good…”

Before he even realized it, he was right in front of the office door as it swung open, and Oriana walked straight into him.

“Holy!”

“Ah! Beckett! How perfect it is that you’re here! Have you met Oriana, yet?” Alex was right behind her.

He opened his mouth but before he could get a word out, Oriana grabbed his hand, shaking it.

“Nope! Never met him! Nice to meet you…Beckett, was it?”

A small blush crept up his neck. “Indeed I am. And you’re Oriana Miller. It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”

She was glaring at him, so Beckett looked past her to Alex. She withdrew her hand immediately.

“The two of you will be working together!” Alex announced cheerfully. “Beckett, I understand you were already put on the Adams account?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Great! Then you’re familiar. Oriana is now the lead on this, so you two will need to work closely together. Oriana was not expecting to be here today, so I think it’s best if the two of you went over to the site and get a look around.”

“I’ve already seen the site.” She snapped.

“I haven’t.” Beckett piped in, eager to get out of here with her.

“Then it’s settled! Oriana, go, teach our newest employee the ropes.”

“Alex, don’t you think he’s a bit…underqualified? He’s only been here two months, and you said I could choose…”

“Between him and Charles, yes. However, Beckett was already placed on this, and although he’s only two months in, his work has been…impressive, to say the least.”

Oriana started again, but Alex dismissed her with his hand. “Excuse me, I need to go speak with human resources about the changes.”

Beckett and Oriana are left alone, staring at each other. “Welcome back.” He said quietly. “I’m glad you took my advice.”

She narrowed her eyes, turned around, and stalked off to the elevator, Beckett’s eyes lingering on her swaying hips as he followed. As soon as the doors closed, he stepped into her space, backing her up into the wall.

“Feel familiar?” He murmured, grazing her ear with his teeth.

“Stop it” She hissed, pushing him away. “Look. No one can know that we slept together, Harrington. This is a job, and I’m not screwing it up just so I can screw you.”

A smirk formed on his face. “We did do a lot of screwing, didn’t we? Until you ran off?”

“I ran off not knowing you’d looked through my phone!”

“Oh, please, as if I had time to look through it. Not to mention, I don’t care what’s in there, Oriana. I just wanted your number.”

“After I told you I wasn’t giving it to you.”

“It’s good I took it, we’ll need to be in constant communication during this project.”

She rolled her eyes.

“In all seriousness, Oriana, why did you come back? You were dead set on not returning last night. What changed?”

“I wanted to scream and tell you off, that’s what changed.” She glowered.

“Feel free to continue screaming my name, I certainly won’t stop you from that.”

Her jaw dropped and this time they were both blushing.

“You’re so….so…” Her fists were balled up, and there was heat in her gaze. “So fucking infuriating.” She launched herself into his arms, and he kissed her back fiercely, slinging one of her legs around his hip as her skirt bunched at her waist.

For a brief second, they were lost in the kiss, tongues dancing, hands travelling each other’s bodies. He nipped at her neck and she moaned in response. He pressed his hips into her, pinning her between himself and the wall and she gasped at how hard he was.

The ding sounded as the elevator came to a stop. She shoved him back, straightening out her skirt and blouse, and running a hand through her hair in attempt to smooth it, while Beckett adjusted himself and his jacket. When the doors opened, they walked out calmly, as though they hadn’t just been clawing at each other in heat.

Once on the busy street, she tried hailing a cab. Beckett rolled his eyes, pulling his phone out and making a quick call. A minute later a black town car rolled up.

“Seriously? You have your own driver and car?”

He shook his head. “I have a service I use. They’re very fast.”

She stared at him a moment. “Are you like. A serial killer? You’re taking me away in an unmarked black car, out to a field where you’ll rape and kill me, and your ‘driver’ helps you get rid of my body?”

His eyebrows shot up. “That’s quite the description. I assure you that will never happen as long as you’re with me.”

“Ohhh right. So, you’re my bodyguard then. Here to protect me from the big baddies of the world, as if I’m not capable of defending myself.”

“Just get in the car.” He snapped, losing his patience and opening the door for her.

“Geez, Beck, sorry you couldn’t handle the joke.” She responded snidely, sliding into the backseat as he slipped in beside her and the car started driving.

“It’s not a joke. Joking about either of those things is not funny. The world is dangerous, Oriana. Some people really do get killed, some people really do need bodyguards. It is not a joking matter. All I’m saying is that you’re safe with me, okay? That’s it. Take it or leave it.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to gaze out the window, lost in a memory he can never forget.

“Hey”

He jumped when he felt her hand on his leg and turned back to face her, seeing her eyes filled with concern.

“Beckett I’m sorry, I…I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“Do you even care?” He muttered.

She winced, moving her hand from his leg to intertwine their fingers together. She didn’t know what happened just now, but suddenly she knew there was a lot more to the man sitting beside her than just someone who wanted to be in her pants, which is what she had thought until this very moment.

“I do care.” She told him softly, her green eyes never leaving his blue ones, those butterflies in her stomach returning as his gaze intensified before dropping to her lips. He leaned forward…then stopped just a breath away from her, searching her eyes.

She bit her bottom lip, contemplating. He was clearly letting her make the decision on what happens next, and she was finding it insanely sexy how confident he was when it came to her. And she was now completely intrigued by what lies beneath his surface.

“We’ll be there in just a minute.” The driver announced.

She sighed and pulled back, pulling out her phone and checking her messages, her breath catching as she read one of them.

“Thank you.” Beckett told him, looking back out the window, unaware of what she was doing.

The car was silent until they arrived at the open space, when Beckett said “If you wouldn’t mind, can you wait…”

“Thank you very much. We’ll call when we’re ready to return.” Oriana interrupted, causing him to look at her in surprise, but she was already stepping out of the car. He went to stand next to her as the car drove away.

“I didn’t think we’d need a lot of time here?” He questioned.

“Is this true?” She blurted out, showing him the phone where his text message was.

“I…I didn’t think you’d read that yet.” The tips of his ears turned a bright red, his heart pounding. He’d been so distracted that he forgot he sent it to her when she arrived in the office.

“That’s not an answer.” She replied, trying to get a read on him.

“Yes.” He whispered hoarsely. “Of course.”

In an instant she’d closed the space between them, kissing him softly as he brought his hands to cup her face, kissing her with a tenderness he didn’t even realize he was capable of.

“Who are you, Beckett Harrington?” She murmured into his lips.

He smiled. “I’m the guy you’re going to marry.”

She chuckled and lightly pushed him away. “I wouldn’t hold your breath on that one.”

He smirked, pulling her back to him. “You’re right. One thing at a time. We’re going to finish up here, and then I’m going to call back the car. After that, we’ll go to my place where we’ll spend the rest of the day and probably most of the night making each other feel really, really good.”

“Is that right?” She laughed. “And tomorrow? You really expect me to just casually walk into work with you in today’s clothing?”

He grinned. “Personally, I wouldn’t mind, but if you’re concerned I guess we can make one stop and get some clothes for you.”

“Oh, lucky me.” She teased, eyes rolling. “Come on. Let me put this job into perspective for you.”

As they walked around the lot, they kept themselves engrossed in conversation about the job, mixed with some personal information as well. She kept stealing glances at him, this man that just walked into her life one day and kissed her.

When they waited for the car, she pulled her phone out again, staring back down at the message, unable to contain her smile.

_“I hope in your negotiations you ask Alex for the world. Because that is what I see when I look at you, and that is what you’re capable of.”_


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks later, Beckett and Oriana won the bid for Adams Industries’ new project. It was going to be a new recreational center for all ages to enjoy. They were completely psyched and celebrated several times over the weekend.

Sometimes Oriana would stay at Beckett’s, but most of the time she went home. She didn’t know why, she enjoyed his company, and he could make her cum like no one else. But the way he would look at her, scared her. He clearly wanted more…a lot more. And she wasn’t sure she was ready for that. She wasn’t with Jason long, but he humiliated her. Her heart was bruised.

Monday morning, they arrived separately. They were sharing an office now, and Beckett was already there when she arrived.

“Hey, Beck.” She greeted as she walked in.

He glanced up. “Hey, Ori.”

She dropped her bags down and stared at him a moment before clearing her throat. “How’s it going?”

He shrugged. “It was an interesting weekend.”

“I saw you this weekend.”

“You saw me a little bit this weekend. You have no idea what else happened because you ran home. Again.”

She sighed. “We’ve been over this…”

He held his hand up. “Alex wants to see us in his office. He wouldn’t tell me why. Just said it has something to do with our work.”

“Are they displeased already? I don’t even see how that’s possible!” She exclaimed.

Beckett scoffed. He already knew what it was about. With his connections, he knew almost everything happening in the business world before anyone else. He knew what bomb was about to drop. And he didn’t like it one bit.

“I want to kiss you, first.” He told her.

“Beck, everyone can see…”

He walked over to the door and closed it before turning back to her wide green eyes. “Are you really that embarrassed to be seeing me?”

“I wouldn’t say we’re seeing each other…”

“We fuck, Oriana. A lot. I’m not fucking anyone else, are you?” He felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

“Well…um…no…” She stammered, turning an equal shade of crimson.

He backed her into the door, placing his hands on both sides of her. “Why are you so against this? Against us?”

“Why can’t you figure it out?” She snapped. “Is it really that hard?”

He paused, thinking. “I can’t figure it out. So why don’t you just tell me?”

“The last guy I dated worked here. I was working on this very project with him. He was my boss. Everyone knew about us. How will it look if I immediately start fucking the guy who replaced him?” Her voice wavered as her green eyes met his blue ones.

Beckett leaned in, murmuring in her ear. “You’re already fucking the guy who replaced him.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew he’d made a huge mistake. Fire burned in her eyes, and she shoved him backwards before re-opening the door, her voice turning icy and low.

“I guess I just don’t want to be known as the office whore, Beckett.”

She spun around and marched out of the room towards Alex’s office. He ran a shaky hand through his hair before following.

“Ah. Good. You’re both here. Please, shut the door behind you, Beckett.” Alex told them from behind his desk.

“What’s going on, Alex? Did something change with the specs?” Oriana asked. Despite feeling awful about what just happened with Beckett, she could always keep her poise when it came to business.

“No. There’s no changes except for who you’ll be working with from Adams Industries.” Alex informed.

“Oh? Who will it be, then?” She asked, curiously.

Beckett glanced at her from the corner of his eye to gauge her reaction.

“I have been informed that they have a new hire and they are putting him on this case to work with you, and make sure everything goes to their liking. He’s already familiar with all the aspects.”

“That’s good, right? That means he has reviewed everything and is ready to go. Who is it?” She questioned.

Alex folded his hands on his desk. “I’m afraid it’s none other than Jason Mulvaney.”

Oriana froze. “…Jason?”

Alex nodded solemnly, and Beckett turned to face Oriana, whose face was pale.

“No, that…that won’t work, Alex. I’m not going to work with him. There must be a mistake. He hasn’t even been gone that long…” She trailed of.

“Three weeks is long enough to find another job when you have his skill set.” Beckett said quietly.

“Alex. No. Don’t they know why he was fired?” She asked incredulously. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She thought he was gone, that she’d never see him again. But naturally that weasel worked his way back in.

Beckett braced himself for what was coming next. He desperately wants to reach out for her, but knew he couldn’t. She’d just made that very clear.

“Unfortunately,” Alex began. “Despite violating the code of conduct here…he and Lisa are engaged, and therefore it’s not being held against them by their new management. In their eyes, they were merely celebrating their engagement.”

Oriana’s jaw dropped. “Lisa the intern?? They’re engaged??”

Alex rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Correct. They’re…starting their family and he’s doing what it takes to provide for them.”

Oriana blinked. “This isn’t happening.”

“I’m sorry, Ori.” Beckett murmured.

She whirled in her seat to face him. “You knew? And you didn’t tell me?”

“I just heard yesterday.” The tips of his ears were red. She was furious, and he shouldn’t be picturing her naked body writhing beneath him as he pleasured her right now. But he was. He wanted to fuck that anguish right out of her.

“Sorry, Oriana, it wasn’t Mr. Harrington’s place to say. He called me to confirm, and I told him not to say anything until this meeting. Although, I didn’t know you two were close enough that you speak on weekends.”

“We celebrated the win.” She muttered, still shooting daggers at him.

Alex clapped his hands together. “Well. Now that that’s out of the way…you two need to get to work. I’ll check in with you later.”

The two employees stood, making their way to their shared office. This time it was Oriana who shut the door.

“I cannot believe you.” She hissed. “That’s why you wanted me to tell you why I’m against this? You wanted to convince me that this is a great thing before shit hit the fan? Before Jason reappears in my life?”

“He’s engaged.” Beckett said shortly. “And in case you missed it, she’s also pregnant.”

“Well I’m sure that was an accident. I’m sure he only proposed because he knocked her up…” She trailed off uncertainly, feeling even more like a fool than she did already. How could Jason humiliate her like this? She thought it couldn’t get worse then the first time. She was wrong. She was about to lose it. Her breathing was coming faster and faster, she couldn’t focus. She gripped the desk for support.

“Ori?” Beckett’s worried voice barely cut through.

“I…I have to go.” She ran out of the room and beelined for the bathroom. She placed her hands on the sink and tried to slow her breathing. “This isn’t happening. You are strong. He’s an asshole. Everything’s fine. It’s just a job. Professional. I can do professional, I always do professional and…”

“Ori?”

Still breathing hard, but slightly less frantic she glanced towards the door. “This is the women’s room, Beckett, get the fuck out.”

He shook his head, stepping inside, checking to make sure no one else was in there, and locking the door behind him to give them privacy.

“I said go.” She whispered.

“You don’t mean it.” He said quietly. He went over to her, standing behind her and turning her around to face him. Her eyes were brimming with tears, but she wasn’t letting them fall. She was still gasping for air, and for a brief moment it made him want to panic himself. But he couldn’t. She needed him. And she’s too strong of a woman to admit it. It’s what he loves about her.

He pulls her flush against him and kisses her, his fingers gripping the small of her back. She reacted as he hoped she would, deepening the kiss. A moment later she pulled away.

“What are you doing? I’m…I’m panicking and you just…kiss me?”

He blushed. “I read once that holding your breath can stop a panic attack so…when I kissed you…you held your breath.”

“I’ve never heard that.”

“You’re breathing is already better.” He countered.

Oriana furrowed her eyebrows before realizing he was right. “It’s not gone, though. I’m still…”

He cuts her off with his lips and she moans into him, running her hands through his hair. He didn’t know who moved next, but she was suddenly unbuckling his belt and shoving his pants down as he lifted her skirt and perched her on the sink. He yanked her panties to the side and entered her in one fluid motion. She groaned loudly, and he slapped his hand over her mouth.

“Unless you want the whole office to know what we’re doing in here, you need to be quiet.” He growled. She attempted to moan again, smothered by his hand, so she licked his palm and this time it was he who grunted as he moved his hand and shoved his thumb inside her mouth. She watched him with lust filled eyes as she sucked and licked, swirling her tongue around.

“Fuck, Ori.” He grunted again. “Your fucking mouth.” He slid his thumb back out, capturing her lips with his own as he continued to thrust, harder and faster.

“I’m close, Beck.” She whimpered.

He held her tighter, pumping in and out until he felt her walls tighten around his dick. She started making those little noises she makes as she cums, and he smothers her scream with his mouth. When she finally began to relax he let himself go, exploding inside of her, burying his face in her shoulder and biting down to cover his own cry of bliss.

She covered her mouth with her own hand this time, to keep from crying out at the sensation of his bite and his hot seed flowing through her. They stayed just like this for several minutes, coming down from their joined high, and when he looked at her again, her heart fluttered and butterflies erupted in her stomach.

Maybe more with this man wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Oriana was fidgeting nervously under the table of the restaurant where she and Beckett were meeting with Jason and Michael from Adams Industries. She was bouncing her leg, twiddling her fingers, and just a total mess. She looked cool and poised as usual, the parts one can see over the table, but since Beckett was beside her, he knew she was internally freaking out.

He leaned in and murmured in her ear. “It’s going to be fine. Just remember he’s an idiot.”

“He’s not an idiot or he wouldn’t have this job.” She hissed, feeling pissed off that Beckett has no idea what he’s talking about.

Before he could respond, two figures loomed over the table. Beckett recognized Jason immediately, as he was lanky, with black hair and a crooked smile.

“Oriana! So good to see you again!” He exclaimed, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. She visibly stiffened.

“Hello, I’m Michael, it’s nice to meet you both. I hear you’re quite the team.” The other man said.

“Yes, Oriana certainly is _quite_ the team player, always willing to put in long hours, and do _anything_ that’s needed to get the job done.” Jason cut in.

“I can speak for myself, Jason, thank you.” She said politely, though on the inside she was already reaching for her knife to stab him. “Michael, it’s a pleasure.”

“And you, Mr. Harrington. Your reputation precedes you. Your family has quite the impressive portfolio.” Michael turned to Beckett.

The tips of his ears turned red. “Yes, that’s right. My family name is well known.”

Jason wasn’t even acknowledging him, he was still busy raking his eyes up and down Oriana, even though she was wearing an extremely modest pant suit. There was hardly any skin showing and although Beckett missed seeing it, he was proud that she didn’t want Jason to.

“Well. Let’s order a few things and get down to business, shall we?” Oriana asked.

As the four of them discussed the details, timeline, and budget of the project, Oriana kept feeling Jason’s eyes on her. Meeting him now, it was obvious the only reason he went for that job at Adams was to get back on this project and be closer to her. She was creeped out by it.

As the lunch meeting drew to a close, she’d never been more relieved in her life to be out of something. As the group head out the door, and called their respective taxis, Jason was suddenly at her side, holding her arm at the elbow.

“Oriana, I was hoping to have a moment alone with you?”

Beckett quickly stepped next to her. “Sorry, we have a lot to focus on right now. Maybe next time.”

Jason smirked, then reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a card. “Okay. Well, this has all the information on it that you’ll need. Lisa and I would love it if you came to our wedding shower.”

Oriana’s jaw dropped as Beckett’s hands curled into fists.

“Of course, I understand if it’s too much for you. And although the invitation is technically for two, we understand that you won’t have enough time to find a…”

“We’ll be there.” Beckett sneered.

Jason’s eyebrows shot up. “What? You weren’t invited. I don’t even know you.”

“I’m Oriana’s plus one. We’ll be there.” Beckett snatched the invitation out of Oriana’s hands and looked at it. “Though the location leaves something to be desired. Guess there’s not a lot of options when a wedding is so last minute, right? Pregnancy will do that to you. I’m guessing she wants it done before she starts showing. She must be a self-conscious type of person if she’s willing to rush the wedding like this. You’ve been together what, a few weeks?”

Oriana snorted, biting back a laugh. She liked having Beckett on her side.

“A few months.” Jason retorted, and Oriana froze, forgetting to even breathe.

“Well. I look forward to seeing more of you two, then.” Jason laughed, then turned and got into the waiting taxi.

“Ori…”

“Shut up.” She whispered, furiously. “Don’t even ask that question.”

Beckett rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He knew exactly what just happened, exactly what Jason’s comment meant, and what it probably did to Oriana.

“Well…our ride’s here too, come on.” He opened the rear door for her, but she stood rooted in place.

“Ori?”

“I’m not going back to the office. We’ve gotten a lot done and I think we’re good for the day.”

His heart sank. “You don’t…need anything?”

She shook her head. “Nope. My life is in my purse.” She laughed but it was hollow.

“Where are going then?”

She just shrugged. “Not sure yet. I need to clear my head.”

“I’ll come with…”

“Seriously, Beckett, drop it.” She snapped.

He sighed. “Fine. Call me if you…”

“I won’t.”

Beckett just got in the waiting car and left, feeling completely miserable. He was angry. Every time he thinks he’s turned a corner with her, she shuts him out. He gets she’s upset, and rightly so. But she shouldn’t treat him like dirt just because she’s feeling down.

Oriana watched as Beckett’s car pulled away from the curb and merged into traffic. Finally alone, she let the tears spill down her face. She didn’t want Beckett to see her cry over someone else. She’s beginning to really like him and doesn’t want to scare him away. All the same, she knew he was pissed for her being so short with him all the time.

She didn’t want to care about Jason. She didn’t want to care that even though she was in the public relationship with him, there was someone else the whole time. Thinking back now she saw all the signs. She’d seen Lisa around, but never paid attention to the looks on her face. Lisa actually smirked at her a lot. After Oriana would leave his office, he would usually ask her to close his door behind her. It never occurred to her it was because someone else was going to be slipping right in after.

She started walking aimlessly around, wondering what was wrong with her. Clearly, she must not have been enough for Jason. What could she have done differently? Eventually, she walked into a bar. She wasn’t one to drink much, but lately it’s all she wanted to do. She didn’t want to feel anything. She didn’t want to think about anything. She just wanted to let herself go.

Late that night, Beckett was lying wide awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was still mad at Oriana, and especially at Jason. He felt bad for leaving like he did, without even saying goodbye. He’d thought about telling the driver to turn right around so he could follow her to make sure she was safe. But then he thought he’d probably look like a stalker, so he didn’t. He hadn’t heard from her either. His thumb hovered over her name in his phone the whole rest of the day, but he never did press on it.

He heard his intercom buzz. “Mr. Harrington?”

He sighed. It was 11pm, what did the front desk need at this hour? He grudgingly got out of bed and stomped over to the speaker.

“Yes?” He barked, making sure to add extra annoyance into his tone.

“I’m sorry to bother you, sir, but there’s someone in the lobby for you…” The man trailed off.

“Well? Who is it?” He demanded.

“Her ID says Oriana Miller, sir. I do see that she’s on your guest list, however…she’s a bit…disheveled. I don’t suppose you would be willing to come down and get her, so I don’t leave my post?”

“Can you not just put her in the elevator and press the button?”

“She’s asleep.”

Beckett blinked at the intercom. _“Are you freaking kidding me.”_ He grumbled under his breath.

“I’ll be right down.”

Feeling more pissed off than he already was, he threw on a pair of pants and shirt, grabbed his keys and went down to the lobby. When the elevator arrived, he strode straight to the front desk.

“Well?” He demanded. “Where is she?”

The night guard on duty gestured to the couch on the opposite side of the room. The two men walked up to her sleeping form.

“According to the cab driver that brought her here, she told him this address and nothing else. Then she passed out. Frankly, I’m surprised she still has her purse. Everything looks intact. If she wasn’t on your permanent guest list I would have called the police, but…” He trailed off before clearing his throat. “I still can, if you prefer.”

Beckett stared down at her makeup streaked face. It was obvious she had cried, and a lot. From the smell of her, she definitely drank away those tears, but didn’t care enough to actually wipe them away.

“The cabbie just dropped her off?”

“Yes, except…”

“Yes?”

“I paid for her ride. I wasn’t comfortable pulling money out of her wallet.”

Beckett sighed, raking his hand through his hair. “How much?”

“$80.”

He whistled lowly. “Where the hell was she coming from?”

“Some bar across town, apparently. Though, I have a suspicion that since she was asleep, he took an extra long time getting here, if you know what I mean.”

Beckett nodded. It’s unfortunate, but it’s easy to drive someone around aimlessly if they’re sleeping. They won’t notice if you take twenty roads to get to the one that was only two blocks away and they’ll pay whatever the counter says is owed.

“I’ll reimburse you in the morning.” Beckett told him.

“Thank you, sir.”

Beckett scooped her up in his arms, as the night security prepared the elevator. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Harrington. And good luck.” The doors to the elevator closed.

Beckett looked down at the limp body in his arms, wondering why she came to his building. When the elevator dinged, he carried her into his bedroom and laid her on the bed. She was a mess. Her clothes were stained, her face was stained, and her hair was sticking up all over. Still, she was beautiful to him.

He made quick work getting her clothes off and pulling one of his own shirts onto her naked body. He wasn’t sure if it was necessary considering they’ve been naked plenty of times, but he was out of his element here. She came to him. She could have gone home. That’s where anyone else would go. But instead, she gave the driver his address. He couldn’t stop the warmth that spread throughout his chest at that thought.

Next, he got to work on her face. He grabbed a washcloth and added a dollop of his own facial cleanser to it, adding in some water, then as gently as he could he wiped the majority of the smeared makeup away. She stirred, blinking open her eyes, looking at him in confusion.

“Beckett?”

“Sorry I woke you.” He murmured. “I was trying not to.”

“You didn’t respond to my text.” She slurred. “I’m glad you’re home. I really like you.”

He cocked his head to the side, glancing at his phone on the nightstand. He didn’t have any messages. “I didn’t get…”

But she was already asleep again. He chuckled lightly to himself as he crawled into bed beside her, pulling her close. She probably thought she sent something but didn’t. He set his alarm extra early, so she’d have time to run home and get fresh clothes in the morning before work.

“I hope you mean that, Ori…because I really like you too.” He said aloud, even though she couldn’t hear him. As he drifted off to sleep, he was surprised to find that every ounce of anger had dissipated, and all that remained was the fire burning for her, and the desire to protect her heart from the one who crushed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Beckett was in the kitchen making breakfast for a very hungover Oriana. It was very early, much earlier than he would ever wake, but he knew she’d have to go home to grab some clothes. When the spread was ready, he went back upstairs to wake her.

“Hey, wake up Ori.” He murmured, laying down beside her and brushing her hair out of her face.

A groan came out, one of her hands flying to her head. “Oh my god.”

“I have Tylenol waiting for you, along with some bacon and toast. Need to soak up that alcohol.” He told her quietly.

She peeked one eye open. “Beckett? Why are you in my apartment?”

He frowned. “You’re in my apartment.”

She groggily looked around at her surroundings. “Oh.”

“Do you remember coming here?” He asked

She shook her head, wincing with the movement. “Did you pick me up?”

Anger started bubbling up inside him again. _She doesn’t even remember._ “No. You showed up here drunk off your ass. Now get up and get moving. We have work in a couple hours.”

“Crap, I need to go home.” She muttered.

“Yeah, you do. I’ll call my driver. There’s food and Tylenol downstairs. So get moving.” He said coldly, standing back up and leaving the room. He’d been planning on eating with her, but right now he just wanted her to leave. He went into the kitchen, fixing a container and shoving the food inside. A few minutes later, she came downstairs.

“The car will be here any minute.” He said, not looking up. “Here’s your food.” He turned around, shoving the container across the island to her. “You’re already standing next to the Tylenol and water. I suggest you take it.”

She stared at him a moment. “What’s wrong with you?”

He rose an eyebrow. “I just need to get ready for work.”

“You’re acting cold. Why?”

He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair. “Seriously, Oriana, take the damn Tylenol.”

She complied before walking over to him, placing her hands on his hips. “Now tell me what’s going on with you.”

“I really don’t know how to be more clear with you.” He snapped. “I like you. I want more than whatever this is. So some jerk made you feel like crap. You were only together a couple months, are you madly in love with him or something?”

Hurt flashed in her eyes, and she took a step back. “We weren’t supposed to do this more than once. Somehow you keep convincing me this is a great thing.”

He scoffed. “Last night you said you returned my feelings. Was it a lie? Did you lie to me?”

“I don’t even remember coming here!”

“Then answer the question now. We’ll forget what you said last night. Do you or don’t you have any type of feelings for me?”

She cast her gaze to the ground. “I….”

Before she could answer, the intercom buzzed. “Mr. Harrington, Ms. Miller’s car has arrived.”

He stood there, waiting, but Oriana couldn’t give him an answer, at least…not one of them.

“I’m not in love with Jason. I never was. And yes, he’s a jerk and he made me feel like crap.”

“And the rest?”

She chewed her lip but hesitated long enough for Beckett to roll his eyes. “Your chariot awaits.” He walked to the door and opened it, beckoning her to leave. She swallowed hard…and left. He slammed the door behind her, back to being completely furious.

When Oriana arrived at the office, she only felt slightly better than she had before the Tylenol. Not only was she hungover, but now the one person she’s come to rely on is mad at her and basically kicked her out of his apartment. She’d gone home and showered fast, pulling new clothes on even faster, then hustled to the office, leaving her hair to air dry.

As she approached the office she shared with Beckett, she noticed the door was closed. She didn’t hear anything from the inside. Opening the door, she spotted him on his cell phone pinching the bridge of his nose, seemingly having an intense argument with someone. As soon as he noticed her, he hung up quickly and she could swear she saw a look of guilt cross his features.

“Oriana.” He greeted curtly.

“Hey, Be…”

“You forgot your food. I added a couple more Tylenol as well too. And your coffee.” He pointed to the container, the pills, and the steaming cup of coffee.

“You…why? I really thought you were pissed at me?” She questioned

“Oh, I am. But we have a job to do and you need to be on your game. I’m not going to pick up your slack because you felt like getting wasted on a work night.”

Her mouth fell open. “What the hell is that matter with you today?”

“Shut the door. We don’t need everyone in our business.”

Oriana furrowed her eyebrows, turned around and shut the door before walking back over to the desk. “You’re really that mad that I wouldn’t confirm my feelings for you when I was massively hungover?”

“I’m here to do a job, and I’m depending on you to help.” He responded, ignoring her question. “If you go out and drink yourself to death every time Jason says something you don’t like, it’s going to be a problem. Not only do I care for you, but I care about this job. I have a lot riding on this project, and you are not going to ruin it for me.”

Oriana flinched, feeling the sting of his words. “I have no intention of ruining anything, Beckett. I am damn good at my job. Don’t forget I’ve been here longer than you have, I have seniority here.”

“Coulda fooled me.” He muttered, his eyes reverting back to the papers sprawled in front of him.

Oriana hands balled into fists. “You’re being very irrational.”

“I need to know what you think of this.” He ignored her again.

“Beckett.”

He sighed. “I’m not having this argument in the office, Ori.”

She was both surprised and hurt by how fast he’d shut her out. “Thank you for breakfast.” She said quietly. “I can’t believe you brought it in for me. You could have eaten it yourself.”

“I made it for you.” He shrugged. “But I did steal some bacon. Because who doesn’t love bacon.”

She couldn’t stop the giggle from coming. “vegetarians.”

He shook his head vehemently. “That’s usually a lifestyle choice. If they weren’t vegetarians I bet they would love bacon.”

This time she laughed. “But some people medically need to be vegetarian.”

“That’s not the point, Ori. The point is, of people who can and do eat bacon…they love bacon.”

“I love bacon too. In fact…I love all kinds of meat.” She said flirtatiously.

“I literally have no idea what you mean by that.”

She sauntered back over to him, sitting in his lap, grinding against him. “I especially like your…meat.” She leaned in to kiss him…and he leaned back, turning his face away.

“We need to work.”

“Beckett.”

“Honestly, Oriana, I’m not playing these games with you.”

She stood up. “Don’t you think that’s a bit unfair? Weren’t you already single? I hooked up with you the same day I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me just a few weeks ago. And you seem practically ready for marriage.”

“Do _not_ put words in my mouth that I didn’t say.” He fumed. “Just because I have feelings for you doesn’t mean I’m rushing out to buy a ring. Now, if you are incapable of working with me in a simply professional manner, then I suggest you ask for a different assignment.”

She shook her head sadly. “You know what? I’m glad you never got my text message last night.”

He snapped his head back up. “What?”

“I found it in draft. Turns out I never sent it. I’m really glad, because then I’d have to somehow take it all back.”

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “Enlighten me, then. What did this message say?”

“My real feelings apparently.” 

“And they are…?”

“Forget it.” She snarled. “There’s probably a reason I didn’t send it.”

“because you were drunk.”

“Because I knew I couldn’t trust them. I couldn’t trust you.” She grabbed a stack of papers out of her briefcase, sitting opposite him at the desk. “And goddamn it why don’t we have our own desks?”

Beckett said nothing, just leaned over his projections and began to work. Oriana did the same, the two of them working mostly in silence the rest of the day. At 5pm she gathered her things.

“Hey, Beck…” She started. “Thank you…for taking care of me last night. You never said exactly what happened.”

He watched her fiddling around, trying to take more time than necessary. “You showed up, late. I put you to bed. That’s all.”

“I was already asleep, wasn’t I? There’s no money missing from my wallet and I called a cab.”

“I covered it. It was nothing.”

She looked at him expectantly, but he never even glanced at her. “Well, uh…see you tomorrow?”

“Yup. See you tomorrow.” He responded shortly.

She left the building feeling hurt and to her surprise…completely devasted. She went home and flopped down on her couch, having no idea what to do. No, that wasn’t even true. She knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to fix things with Beckett. After a couple hours of internally debating, she grabbed her purse and left for his penthouse.

She strode inside, greeting the guard. I’m here to see Beckett Harrington.”

The guard nodded. “Good to see you again Ms. Miller.”

She frowned. She doesn’t recognize this guy. “I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s okay miss, you were asleep. It’s a good thing Mr. Harrington has a soft spot for you. If you weren’t on his permanent visitor list…well. You certainly wouldn’t have had such comfortable sleeping arrangements. I’m happy to see you looking recovered.” He swiped for Beckett’s penthouse before stepping out of the elevator. “Enjoy your evening.”

“Wait!” She cried, sticking her hand out to stop the doors from closing. “What do you mean, he has a soft spot for me?”

The guard shrugged. “You’re the only person allowed to come and go as they please. Other than him, of course. If you weren’t on that list, you would have spent the night in jail.”

She stood stunned as the elevator doors closed and whisked her to the top of the building. When the doors opened again, she stepped into him dimly lit suite.

“Beckett?” She called. She heard shuffling coming from another room and a moment later he was in front of her, looking quite surprised to see her.

“Ori? What are you doing here? I thought…”

But she’d already put herself right in front of him, pressing her lips to his, kissing him passionately as he returned it with fervor before pushing her lightly away.

“What are you doing here?” He repeated.

“I thought I could come and go as I please.”

“Honestly, I didn’t expect you to come back. Especially after….”

“I’m sorry.” She blurted out. “I should have been upfront with you. I don’t know why I hesitated. And then you were so cold to me today, and when I got home I realized…I didn’t want to be there, I wanted to be with you.”

“I said I’m not playing games, Oriana. I’m not a toy.”

“I get that…”

“I should have taken you off my visitor list. I simply didn’t have the time to do it yet.”

“Please don’t…”

“Then what do you want? Why are you here?”

“I want you.” She whispered.

He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and pouring himself a glass. “You want my dick, you don’t want me.”

She was right on his heels. “I like you.”

He gave her a Look and she blushed. “Okay, I like your dick too, but I really like you.”

He downed his glass and turned around so they were just a breath away from each other. “I wish I could believe that. But I can’t even count the number of times you’ve pushed me away. If you really want me to believe it, you’re going to have to prove it.”

“How?”

“It would help if you showed me. But besides that…you can’t push me away again. I mean it. One more time, Oriana, and this is done for good.”

“Why do you keep giving me chances?” She asked

He shrugged. “There’s just something about you. But Ori, if we do this…we’re doing this. No hiding.”

“No hiding.” She agreed.

“No running off in the middle of the night. I’m not a booty call.”

She ghosted her lips against his ear. “You’re kind of a booty call.”

He couldn’t help but smile as he placed his hands on the small of her back, digging his fingers into her lightly.

She looked back into his eyes, brushing her lips on his. “But you’re so much more than that, too.” She reached her hand down, unzipping his pants, palming him in her hand.

He moaned lightly. “Then what am I?”

“You’re sweet.” She kissed his cheek. “You’re kind.” She kissed his other cheek. “You took care of my drunk ass.” She kissed his lips. “You made me breakfast, and when I forgot it, you still brought it to work with you, even though you were seriously mad at me.” She kissed his neck and along his jaw.

“You make me feel good.” She murmured.

He grabbed her hand with his own. “How good?” He asked darkly.

The corners of her mouth turned up. “You make me cum like no one ever has. You make me feel worthwhile. You make me feel powerful.”

He backed her into the kitchen island. “You’re staying here tonight?”

She nodded in return and he surged forward, capturing her lips with his own, his hands roaming free over her body, tearing open her button down shirt, causing her to gasp as the force of it sent her buttons flying.

“I love when you wear skirts.” He growled. “And this flimsy underwear.” He lifted her skirt and ripped her panties clean off of her. He grasped her hips and lifted her onto the counter, then with one hand he caressed her lower region, as the other yanked down his pants. “I’m taking you bare.”

“You already did once.” She moaned.

“This time I have condoms. But I’m not using one. You’re mine.” He thrust inside her, causing her to cry out at the sudden large intrusion.

“Say it.” He pumped in and out. “Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours” She whimpered.

“Say it again.”

“I’m yours!”

He dipped his head, sucking and biting the top of her breast, and she knew he was leaving his mark on the outside of her, same as he was on the inside. It surprised her to realize she wanted him to, wanted him to claim her, wanted everything with him, wanted him to show the world she belonged to him and only him. In this moment, he was making her feel like a Queen.

“Beckett” She breathed, receiving a grunt in response. “Beckett, I can’t be yours unless you belong to me as well.”

He lifted his head back up, his blue eyes penetrating her green ones. “Always.”

Never losing eye contact, they fucked harder. She clawed his back, and he encouraged her to do so. There was a sheen of sweat on both their bodies. The harder they went, the more the pressure builds, and soon they were both screaming in ecstasy as he exploded inside of her, shooting her full of his hot fluid. They were panting as they slowed, coming to a stop, finally breaking the eye contact and kissing like their lives depended on it.

“Are you okay?” He rasped.

She nodded, still breathless. “We’re never using condoms again. It’s just too good without.”

He grinned. “Good thing you’re on birth control.”

“Good thing.” She chuckled.

“What else do you want to do tonight?” he asked.

A slow smirk crossed her face. “Nothing else. We’re going to do this as much as possible all night.”

He lifted her back up from the counter, carrying her to his bedroom. “I’m glad you came.” He whispered hoarsely.

“I can’t stay away. And I don’t want to. Not anymore.” She responded, biting her bottom lip as he laid her down.

“How do you want me?”

“Any position that allows you to cum inside me. I love it. Fill me up tonight, Beck.”

He climbed over her. “Your wish is my command.”


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning hours, sunlight began filtering through Beckett’s curtains in his bedroom. He blinked his eyes open, immediately looking for Oriana. He smiled softly as he saw her still asleep next to him. He gently brushed some hair out of her face before kissing her forehead. He ran his hand along the curves of her body, admiring how soft her skin feels. She began to stir.

“Morning, beautiful.”

“Mmmm morning.” She mumbled, the corners of her mouth turning up. He leaned in, brushing his lips across hers gently, feeling how they parted, inviting him to deepen the kiss. He happily obliged. Her arms came around him and a moment later she’d pulled him on top of her, their kisses growing more passionate and heated.

“Beck wait.” She gasped. He pulled back immediately. “As much as I want you, I need to go get something to wear, I don’t have anything here and I need the time to go all the way to my place and then get ready and then…”

He cut her off, capturing her lips with his own. “I have something you can wear.”

“You…have another woman’s clothing here?” She frowned. She didn’t understand, why was he chasing her if there was someone else? Someone who already had personal items here?

His face flushed. “Sort of. It was my sister’s. I have a couple things of hers, still.”

“I didn’t know you had a sister. She doesn’t miss them? Are they really ugly?”

He gave her an amused look. “Actually, I think they’re quite fashionable. And I think they will fit you. But it’s up to you. But if you wear it…perhaps we can go shower together.”

She paused, narrowing her eyes. “Alright. Show it to me.”

He smirked and climbed out of bed, making sure to show off his large erection. She laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Listen, I want it as much as you do, but I have a whole day ahead of me, and I need to take care of my own well-being before I take care of yours.”

This time it was Beckett that chuckled, as he walked out of the room, going into one of his storage closets and reaching into the very back, where there were a few untouched garment bags. He very carefully pulled them out, and it took him a moment to realize he was holding his breath. He hasn’t seen them in a very long time, but he could never bring himself to let them go. He has exactly three different dry-cleaned outfits of Katrina’s, but he hasn’t even looked in the bags since he picked them up that fateful day a few years ago.

He never talks about her and has no idea how to bring it up to Oriana. They’re still new, and although he trusts her…Beckett realized, he really just has no idea what to say. He’s never had experience talking about it. If Oriana hadn’t spent the night, he still wouldn’t have told her he even had a sister.

Going back into his room, he held out the bags nervously. She sat up and opened the first one, which was a teal skirt with flowers on it, a teal jacket and white shirt. The second bag was a white blouse, peach coat, and green pants. When she opened the third, she grinned. “This one.”

Beckett gave a tight nod and forced a small smile. He knew Oriana would look absolutely exquisite and he was excited to see it…but part of him was also dreading seeing it. He can’t even figure out why he offered them to her. He guesses it’s because he doesn’t want her to leave. But still…he’s had other girls stay over in the past and he never offered Katrina’s clothing to them.

“You okay?” She asked curiously.

“Yes. Of course. Shower with me?” He didn’t wait for a response, simply walked into his en-suite bathroom and started the shower. She stepped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

“I can tell when you’re lying.” She murmured quietly.

He chuckled lightly. “Is that right?”

“Mmhmm.” She turned him to face her. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“How about I show you?” He whispered hoarsely, pulling her flush against him, enjoying the feeling of her bare breasts on his chest. He kissed her hungrily, diving his fingers into her hair. Breaking the kiss, he stepped into the glass shower stall, pulling her with him. She moaned as he nipped lightly at her neck, tracing his tongue along the cascading water on her skin. Something about Oriana made him feel like home. It was so much more than just sex to him. He’s never felt this way about anyone before.

She reached down between them, taking his throbbing cock in her hand, slowly beginning to pump him, causing a guttural groan to come from his lips. A moment later she was on her knees. He gasped, grabbing the back of her head, helping her to take him inside her mouth. As she worked him, he threw his head back in pleasure, sputtering on the water. Chuckling, she stood back up.

“Easy tiger. I can’t explain to our boss how you managed to choke in the shower.”

“You mean you don’t want to tell him we’re showering together?” He smirked

She began to laugh but he captured her lips again in a ravenous kiss, and this time it was his hand reaching for her center. “God, you’re soaked.”

“I’m in the shower.” She responded, not missing a beat.

Beckett grinned. “I mean you’re soaked…up _here.”_ He slipped two fingers inside her hole, sliding them in and out easily.

_“Beckett…yes, Beck…ohhh…”_

He turned her around so her front was placed against the glass. “Ori…?”

“Yes” She breathed

He thrust inside her, enjoying the slickness of her juices as he grasped her hips. Oriana wrapped one arm around his neck, the other keeping balance on the glass door.

_“Fuck Beckett…Fuck me hard…harder…fuck, yes!!”_

“Ori…” He grunted. “Your pussy is so sweet. Fits me so well.”

“It’s your pussy” she gasped. “All yours.”

“Yeah?” He rammed into her, taking her hard and fast.

_“yes, fuck yes!!”_

“This is all mine?” He brought fingers to her front, rubbing them on her clit as she started shuddering around him.

“Yes!”

“My cock is yours too.” He whispered darkly as she fell apart around him, finding his own release a moment later. Panting heavily, he planted feather light kisses along her shoulder before his dick slipped out of her, his liquid running down her legs. She turned around, gazing in his eyes.

He smiled gently, brushing wet strands of hair from her face, kissing her softly. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

After the shower, they had another quickie on the bed before finally getting dressed. Beckett in his suit and tie, and when Oriana was finished, she took his breath away in more ways than one.

“Wow”

“Is that a good wow?” She asked, spinning around, showing him the outfit. Katrina’s outfit. It was a simple black pencil skirt with a pink silk V-neck wrap-around top, navy blazer, and a thin gold belt.

“You’re breathtaking” He assured her, not sure what to feel.

“Your sister has amazing taste. I would love to shop in her closet. Do you think she’d let me?” Oriana joked.

Beckett just shook his head. “Doubtful.”

“Well. Can’t blame a girl for trying. You ready?”

He nodded tensely. Why did he think this was a good idea? How could he let her wear something so sacred? How was he going to get any work done today? All these questions he mulled over on their drive to work. Oriana kept talking about the project and Beckett would nod here and there, pretending he was paying attention.

Finally at their destination Beckett opened the car door and got out, not waiting for the driver to open it for him. Oriana stared at him from the backseat.

“Hey, Beck…”

“You don’t want to walk in together.” He rolled his eyes.

“It’s not that.”

He raised an eyebrow as he offered his hand and she stood beside him on the sidewalk. She leaned in, whispering in his hair. “I’m not wearing any panties.”

He sucked in a deep breath as she chuckled and strode towards the door, swaying her ass just so. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. No, he really has no idea how to feel.

When they got in the elevator, her eyebrows were furrowed. “Seriously, Beck, what is wrong? You’ve been acting funny all morning.”

“Really? I have?” He played it off.

She frowned. “Oookay. We don’t have to talk about it. Just know that you _can_ talk to me. About anything.” She reached for his hand and squeezed, just as the door opened on their floor.

“Thank you.” He said briskly, heading straight to their joint office.

Oriana trailed after him, confused. She couldn’t figure out why he’d done a complete 180 since they’d woken up. He convinced her that the two of them were a good idea, and she was starting to get angry that maybe he really was using her for sex, and just doesn’t want her to be with anyone else until he’s done with her. So he’s going to string her along, whispering sweet things to her and then shutting her out completely when it wasn’t convenient for him.

Walking inside their office, she sighed as she turned on her computer. As the day went on, she kept catching Beckett staring at her, but she couldn’t get a read on him. Whatever emotions were floating under his surface, he wasn’t letting her see them. She’d hoped that not wearing any underwear would cause him to want her, cause him to go shut the door, close the blinds, and fuck her senseless on their desk. But there was nothing, only talk about work. Finally, Oriana went and closed the door herself, closed the blinds, and sat on his lap.

“What are you doing?” He asked

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She murmured, kissing his along his neck and his jaw.

“Ori, please stop.”

“That’s not what you said this morning.”

“Ori!” His voice was stern, even a bit cold, and it caused her to freeze before looking into his eyes. She wasn’t sure, but she thought she saw pain there.

“You don’t want me?” She whispered, attempting to keep tears at bay.

“We…we really just have a lot to work on. I don’t think we need a distraction.”

“A distraction. Right.” She got off his lap and went to the door. “I’m going to the bathroom. I need a break.”

“Ori…”

But she left, keeping her head high as she beelined straight to the ladies’ room. Once there, she let a few tears fall before taking a shuddery breath and fixing her makeup. Nodding to herself in the mirror, she went back. The day was almost done anyway.

Beckett just stared at her again as she came back into the room and sat down. They discussed what they needed to and finally it was time to leave. Oriana went to him one more time.

“Um, so…am I coming over?”

He shook his head. “Actually, I have dinner plans. I apologize I did not tell you sooner.”

“Oh…” She trailed off. “What about this outfit? I have to give it back.”

“Just bring it tomorrow.” He shrugged, heading for the exit.

“Ya know what Beckett? Screw you.”

He paused. “What?”

“You’ve been so cold to me today. Again. What did I do?”

“Nothing! You did nothing, I promise. It’s not you, it’s…” He stopped himself, clearing his throat before going back to Oriana and kissing her gently on the cheek. “I promise it has nothing to do with you.” He murmured quietly. “Please believe me. There are just…things you don’t know about me yet.”

He gave a soft smile. “I’ll be better tomorrow. I really need you to trust that.”

She watched in complete confusion as he left. Gathering her things, she made her way home. When she arrived in her little apartment, she stood staring at herself in her full-length mirror. Then it dawned on her.

She quickly turned her computer back on and tapped impatiently on the counter until it loaded. Going to the internet, she looked up “Katrina Harrington.” She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in shock as she read the first headline…then another…and another. She buried her face in her hands. How did she not know this? No wonder he was completely off his game today. She looked back at her outfit, then back at the screen.

**“HEIRESS TO HARRINGTON ENTERPRISE FOUND DEAD; FOUL PLAY SUSPECTED”**


	8. Chapter 8

Oriana quickly left her apartment and headed straight for Beckett’s. She brought several changes of clothes with her, toiletries, anything she might need when staying over at his penthouse. She was still in shock of what she’d read about his sister, but one thing was very clear: he needed her. And she wanted to be there. Armed with a couple overnight bags she confidently walked into his building, greeting the guard as she went. He gave her a warm smile.

“I’m afraid Mr. Harrington isn’t in yet.”

“Oh, that’s alright.” Oriana replied. “Actually…can you maybe not tell him I’m here? I’m working on a surprise.” She winked while showcasing her bags.

He nodded. “Certainly.” Then led her to the elevator and swiping the card for the penthouse. “Enjoy your evening, Ms. Miller.” He winked back.

When the elevator dinged on Beckett’s floor and the doors opened, she steps nervously inside the dark apartment. She’s really not sure why she’s even nervous, after all, she’s been here plenty of times. But she has a distinct feeling that tonight would change their relationship one way or another, and she was scared of that…but also a bit excited.

She didn’t want to unpack everything, not unless this went well. She very carefully took off Katrina’s outfit and placed it back inside the garment bag, then threw on a simple white tank and gray shorts. She’d thought about lingerie but decided against it, as she wanted him to talk, not be distracted by what she’s wearing. She carefully took off her makeup before taking out a bottle of Yamazaki 12-year-old single malt whiskey. This was not something she would ever buy herself as it cost well over $100, but Beckett screamed sophistication, and she wanted to get him something special, so she made a quick stop on her way over.

After placing it and two tumblers on the coffee table, she sat on the couch and waited for him to arrive. Luckily, everything she’d done took a bit of time, and she didn’t have to wait long. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she heard the elevator called back down to the lobby, before coming back up. A minute later, Beckett was walking inside, looking down at his phone. He hadn’t noticed her yet and walked into the kitchen. Then she heard him speak.

“Oriana, it’s me. I mean, it’s Beckett. Harrington. Probably didn’t need to say my last name just now.”

Oriana could hear the nervousness in his tone, completely surprised that he was calling her. She hadn’t even looked at her phone in hours.

“You haven’t returned my text messages, so I figured I would call…but you didn’t pick up either. I just want to say that I’m sorry. I thoroughly apologize for my behavior today. I’d like the chance to speak with you and explain when…” He trailed off as he stared at Oriana, who stood up as soon as he finally entered the room.

“Hey, Beck…I hope you don’t mind that I came, I actually haven’t even looked at my phone, I’m so sorry I didn’t realize you were…”

He cut her off as he captured her lips with his own after just a couple strides across the room, his phone carelessly thrown on the couch. She kissed him back fervently, her arms wrapped tightly around him, and his arms wrapped just as snugly around her. A moment later they broke apart breathlessly, and he leaned his forehead against hers.

“I’m so sorry.” He murmured. “I can’t believe you’re here, in person, after the way I treated you the past couple days.” He hugged her tighter to him, his head on her shoulder now. “I can’t believe it. I thought I’d ruined things for good.”

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes at his reaction to her being there. She hadn’t been sure what he’d think of it, but the way he was holding her, like he never wanted to let her go…she was overcome with emotion.

“What are you doing here?” he pulled back, cupping her face in his hands.

She gave a smile. “What do you think I’m doing here? I’m here to see you.”

“But after today…”

“You said it wasn’t about me.” She interrupted.

“And you actually believed me?”

“Yes. As far as I know, you’ve never lied to me. So why would you start now?” She questioned.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Listen Beck…I was really hurt today. And angry. But the last things you said just struck a cord in me, and after I was home I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I knew there was something wrong first thing this morning, remember?”

He nodded.

“I’m trying to say that…I know. I know about Katrina. I’m so, so incredibly sorry, Beckett. I can’t even imagine how you felt all day, seeing me wearing her clothes. I can’t believe you actually let me wear them.”

“I wanted to tell you, I did, I just didn’t know how. I didn’t know what to say, think, or feel.” He admitted.

“Why did you let me wear them? When’s the last time someone wore them?”

Beckett swallowed, hard. “Not since Katrina. You’re the only one besides her.”

Oriana blinked. “Why?”

He shrugged. “I didn’t want you to leave. I wanted you to stay with me. Plus…she would have loved you.”

“How do you know?” Oriana breathed.

He ran his hand through her hair, playing with the strands. “She’d be crazy not to. I haven’t had a real relationship since she died, Ori. No one has ever come close to making me feel the way you do. And I know if she were here, she’d be jumping up and down excitedly, thanking you, for making me feel what I thought was impossible. Opening me up to these feelings that I’ve never felt before and didn’t even know existed. She always told me that someday I would see someone and just know. And then I saw you.”

Oriana blew out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. “Wow. That’s…that’s a lot to take in.” She sat back on the couch, Beckett sitting beside her.

“I know.”

She slid her eyes over to him, then faced him completely. “And what do you feel?”

Beckett chuckled lightly. “Maybe it’s the fact that I’m simply feeling anything. I’ve been numb for three years, Oriana. But there’s something about you…” He shook his head. “I’m afraid I’m not ready to say. And you’re not ready to hear it, either.”

“Fuck.” She whispered

“Fuck.” He agreed solemnly, his eyes never leaving hers. He couldn’t believe she was here. He was thanking his lucky stars that he gave her permanent access to his penthouse.

“Where were you? You said you had dinner plans.” She asked.

He smiled weakly. “My dinner plans consisted of walking around and clearing my head. I didn’t actually eat. I didn’t see anyone. I tried to get in contact with you, but you did not return any of my messages…”

“I haven’t even looked at my phone.” She reminded him. “I was just preoccupied with getting here.”

“I almost went to your place. Good thing I stopped home first.” He smirked, his eyes drifting over to the bottle of liquor in front of them. He picked it up, raising an eyebrow. “This is quite high-end. Have you ever had it?”

Oriana scoffed. “What, I’m not high-end enough to know my alcohol?”

“That’s not…”

“I know.” She laughed. “And actually, no. I’ve never had it.”

He smiled at her, in awe of how much he felt for her. She was wearing comfortable clothes, ones that signaled she was in no hurry to go anywhere, no make-up was on, which meant she was comfortable with him, and she’d picked up a bottle of extremely expensive whiskey, which meant she was only thinking of him when she went to the liquor store. His smile grew as he opened the bottle, pouring each of them a glass. “What should we toast to?” He asked

“Hmm.” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “To being here.”

The corners of his mouth turned up as they clinked their glasses together. “To being here.” He agreed.

“Wow, this is fucking amazing!” Oriana exclaimed after trying the drink.

“You’d be surprised at the quality money can buy.” He said absentmindedly. “But it can be cold. Lonely. It can make you hard, yet…also leave you vulnerable.”

“You’re not hard.” She said softly.

“You haven’t known me very long.” He retorted.

“Tell me about Katrina.”

He shook his head. “I’m really not in the mood to discuss it.”

“I put her clothes back in the garment bag. I’ll take it to the dry cleaners tomorrow. In the meantime, you’re still in a suit. Go get comfortable. And then you’re going to come back here and talk to me.”

“Is that so, Miss Bossy Pants?”

“Come on, Beck. You need to talk to me about it if we’re going to have any sort of relationship.”

His eyebrows shot up as he looked at her in shock. He could have sworn they were already a couple. “A relationship?”

Her face fell. “That’s…not what you want?”

He could only stare at her. “You…aren’t we already in one?”

She sighed. “Beck…go.”

“You can undress me if you prefer.” He murmured, watching her lick her lips, but to his surprise she said no.

Shrugging, he went to his bedroom and started to strip down himself. When he was only in his briefs, he noticed several bags. His breath caught in his throat as he wondered what she’d brought. After a brief internal war, he gently opened one and found clothing. He went to another and saw toiletries.

“Ori?” He called, stunned. “can you come here?”

“Nope!” She called back. “You’re not going to trick me, Beckett Harrington!”

He rolled his eyes, walking back out of the room and to the couch. Her eyes widened, seeing him.

“You told me to get comfortable.” He teased.

“I’m not here for sex.” She stated. “I’m here as your friend.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“I want to know about Katrina.”

“I want to know why you brought overnight bags. For more than one night.”

“I’ll tell you after you tell me about your sister.”

He sighed, picking up his glass. “You read about it. What do you want to know?”

“I want to know your side. The truth.”

“I don’t know the truth.” He said sadly. “I really don’t. They never arrested anyone. I only have suspicions.”

Oriana gently laced her fingers with his, pulling him so he was sitting beside her. “Okay. If you don’t want to talk…we don’t have to. I’m sorry I tried to force it.”

Beckett wrapped his free arm around her, relishing in her warmth as they snuggled together. He kissed the top of her head. “What do you mean, you’re here as my friend? I think we’re a little more than friends.”

She shrugged one shoulder. “Fuck buddies at most.”

Beckett scoffed. “Seriously?”

“We have problems talking about serious issues. We fuck and sleep. Sometimes there’s food. What, exactly, is that if not fuck buddies? And right now I’m trying to lose the ‘fuck’ and stick with ‘buddies’.”

“But…you’ve said you’re mine. I’ve said you’re mine. And I’m yours.”

“Yeah. While fucking.”

Beckett pursed his lips together, trying to keep from laughing. “We said we’re not hiding. That we’re doing this.”

“We did say that. Last night. Before you put me in your sister’s outfit and pushed me away all day. Forgive me when I say I’m getting mixed signals here.”

Beckett was silent a moment, thinking back on their time together, before a slow smirk spread on his face. “Actually…I did tell you exactly who I’m going to be to you.”

She sat up, her head cocked to one side. “And when did you tell me that?”

“Our first day working together. You asked me who I was. Do you remember?”

He couldn’t stop his chuckle as she looked at him in confusion. He leaned forward, whispering in her ear. “I said, I’m the guy you’re going to marry. I’m not perfect. I have bad days. So do you. But I’m sure you overheard me talking to your voicemail when I came home.” He pulled back, looking deep into her eyes. “It means everything to me that you were here when I arrived. Everything. You are not a fuck buddy. You are not a friend. You’re my girlfriend. Soon you’ll be my fiancé, and eventually we’ll be married.”

Oriana’s mouth fell open. “I…”

“Come on.” He stood up, taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. He pointed at her bags. “Why’d you bring them?”

“I didn’t unpack anything.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

She raised her head defiantly. “I figured we’d be up late talking about your sister. And so I brought something to wear tomorrow, so you don’t have to lend me her clothing and be freaked out all day.”

“There’s more than one outfit in there. And there’s other items in the other bag.”

“You went through my bags?” She gasped

“I may have peeked.” He confessed. “You _did_ have the option of undressing me yourself. Besides, I thought maybe you had a $1000 bottle of liquor in there as well.” He winked as she blushed.

He continued. “Tell you what. If you agree that you’re already my girlfriend and agree to unpack those bags…I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Anything?”

“Anything. Including Katrina. My parents. Former girlfriends, former jobs, my education…whatever you want.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Harrington.” Oriana murmured.

“I know what I want.”

She closed her eyes a brief moment before reopening them. “Okay. If I’m already your girlfriend…does that mean you already have space for some of my things?” She smirked, thinking she’d caught him being too ambitious.

Her smirk faded as he went to his dresser, opening an empty drawer and gesturing to it. Then he brought her to his walk-in closet, showing half of it was cleared out now. Oriana gaped at him in disbelief and he shrugged sheepishly, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

“It’s up to you, Ms. Miller. What is it _you_ want?”

“I never even had a chance of not being yours since you introduced yourself, did I?” She asked.

Beckett pulled her close to him. “You tell me.”

Oriana rose onto her tiptoes, locking her lips with his. She’d only been sleeping with Beckett a month. She was with Jason for two, and she never stayed over at his place, let alone dared to keep any personal items there. And here was this man in front of her, already having made room for her in his life, without her even asking. She was completely smitten.

He tore his lips away. “Does it scare you?”

“Does what scare me?” She asked breathlessly.

“That I was ready for you to move in.”

She laughed lightly. “Woah there, I never said I was moving in. But I’m happy to be exclusively your girlfriend right now…and keep only a few of my things here.”

He gave her a lopsided grin, kissing her again passionately, their bodies flush together. “In that case…I believe I made you a promise.”

She nodded, kissing him again. “Are you sure you’re ready to talk about it?”

“I’ve never talked about it with anyone before, not even my parents. But…I suppose it’s time. I’m going to need that drink.”


	9. Chapter 9

Beckett and Oriana were snuggled on his couch as he spoke. He talked quietly, even a bit nervously as he’d never confided in someone like this. The only person he used to confide in was Katrina, and she’d been gone for three years.

“One night I was supposed to have dinner with her. She had a new boyfriend and she wanted to tell me all about him. But, as usual, she was running late, and she asked me if I could pick up her dry cleaning on my way, since they would be closed by the time she got there. It wasn’t an abnormal request.” He smiled fondly, recounting all the times he’d had to pick up her dry cleaning before.

“The three outfits you have.” Oriana confirmed

Beckett nodded. “Yes. I picked them up, went to the restaurant…and she never showed. I waited hours, I kept calling her, texting her…but never received anything back. I knew something was terribly wrong.”

“When I got to her apartment…it was all locked up, there was nothing to cause alarm.” He choked up, not sure if he can continue.

But Oriana squeezed him tight. “You don’t have to say if you don’t want to.” She said lightly, her voice laced with concern.

Beckett kissed the top of her head. “No, it’s…it’s time.”

He took a deep breath and continued, his fingers absentmindedly stroking Oriana’s bare arm. “I had a spare key, and I let myself in. Again, everything looked normal. As though she’d be home any minute. I slept on her couch. The next morning…my mother called me. Her…body had been found in an alleyway right by the restaurant. She was so close to it, just a few minutes more walk and she would have been there.”

He felt tears form in his eyes. “She had… blunt force trauma to the head…her wallet and jewelry were gone. There were no signs of a struggle. Originally it was called a mugging.”

“But you don’t think so?” Oriana asked.

“No. I don’t. I think she was targeted. We’re a well-known, well-off family. Lots of people try to take advantage of that. As I said, she had a new boyfriend.”

Oriana sat up, looking at him in shock. “You think the boyfriend did it?”

“Yes.” Beckett said plainly. “The police questioned him, of course. They questioned everyone. Andrew Reynolds. But he wasn’t even in town. But when I had talked to Katrina, she said she was running late because she ran into him on her way home. So how could he be in two places at once?”

“You told the police this? And they what, didn’t care?”

Beckett shook his head. “He had proof of an alibi. Receipts, bills, his office confirmed his hours for the day, things like that. He was nowhere near us.”

“So, how could he have done it?”

“I did quite a bit of digging into him. He didn’t even match the brief description Katrina had already told me. He was in a different business, a slightly different build. I didn’t exactly know what he looked like, but…”

“You think someone else used his name to get close to Katrina?” Oriana gasped. “But…why? If he was just going to kill her in public?”

“So she would go with him willingly and not create any type of scene. So she could be standing, talking to her boyfriend, like a normal human being, and then disappear without raising any red flags to others. How many people do you really pay attention to when you’re walking down a busy street? Especially if they’re not attracting any type of attention? Plus, she literally told me she ran into him and that’s why she was late. And why would the guy care if she sent a quick text to me if he wasn’t even the person we all thought he was? The real Andrew Reynolds lived hours away. Says he never met my sister. And I completely believe him. His story completely checks out.”

Oriana was silent, taking in his words. “But still…in public? How long were they together?”

“There were no odd fingerprints in her apartment. So this boyfriend never step foot in there, never touched her things, never left a trace of himself. Whoever he was…my bet is he’s a seasoned criminal. Her accounts were empty. Everything wired out, completely untraceable. A hacker would have had to be involved. I think there was at least two people, maybe three involved. And she fell prey to it. She wouldn’t be the first one. The fact that she was about to go to dinner with her brother and tell him all about their new relationship…he couldn’t let that happen. Couldn’t risk anyone knowing anything about him other than his name, since it wasn’t even his to begin with.”

“How was the money wired out of her accounts? How is that not traceable? Everything is traceable. How could the cops think that was a coincidence?”

He sighed, heavily. “It went into a dummy account, withdrawn immediately, the account closed. Professional criminals…they know how to cover their tracks. The cops kept finding dead ends. I hired a Private Investigator, but he didn’t find anything new. By then so much time passed anyway, the trail went cold. My parents stopped speaking with me because they didn’t want to keep going over the painful memories. They told me I was causing them even more heartache than they already have.”

“I’m so sorry, Beck.” Oriana whispered.

“She was a genuinely good person. She really cared for others. Sometimes I still expect to run into her. Sometimes when my phone rings, I have a brief moment of hope that it’s her. Even though I’m quite aware it’s impossible.”

Oriana rested her hand on his cheek, and he leaned into it, closing his eyes. “We were really close. We were ten years apart in age but you’d never know it. She was my sister, my best friend…my only friend, really.”

He opened his eyes, gazing into hers. “I still didn’t have any…until I met you.”

Oriana swallowed, hard. “Why me?”

“You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my life. You’re sweet, but you’re also a shark. You’re kind, but you won’t let anyone walk on you. You’re just…” He trailed off, contemplating his next words. “You’re a genuinely good person.”

She inhaled sharply, not missing what those words really meant. “Beck…”

“That’s how I know she would have loved you. You’re similar to her, yet very different. And you’re true to yourself and what you believe you deserve. So when you stormed out of the office that day, I just knew it was my one chance. I practically heard my sister’s voice screaming at me, telling me to move quickly.”

Oriana smiled softly. “So why did you even move here in the first place? I’m surprised you were able to leave your old city, knowing her killer was still out there.”

“I was slipping into a deep depression. I was barely functioning. I had no one to talk to, I had my work and then I’d go home, alone, to my apartment and have nothing to do but think of what happened. I was angry all the time. I started glancing around at different companies, this one seemed like a good fit, and here I am. It’s not like anyone was going to truly miss me.”

Oriana bit her lip. “Beck…I’m extremely sorry that all happened. I wish I’d known you then, you wouldn’t have had to be alone.”

“I’m sure I would have pushed you away even if you did know me. I just… I really miss her…” Beckett felt the tears spill over, felt the surge of raw emotion that he’d avoided for years. “I really, really miss my sister, Oriana. I miss her so much. She died so violently, over money that she probably would have just given him if he asked, just because she was just that type of person.”

He completely broke down, wracked with sobs. He turned away from Oriana, he didn’t want her to see him like this, he hated feeling weak. Beckett Harrington was many things, but weak is not one of them. But then he felt the warmth of Oriana’s arms wrapping around him, forcing him to turn and face her. He braced himself for the inevitable. No one wants to be with someone so broken.

“Beckett, listen to me.” She murmured. “Nothing that happened was your fault.”

“But if I hadn’t just sat at the restaurant, if I’d just gone outside…”

“You wouldn’t have known, Beckett. There was nothing you could have done.”

“I had nobody.” His voice was still trembling.

“But now you have me.” Oriana soothed. “You do. I have my clothes in your closet. My toothbrush is in your bathroom. I’m not going anywhere. Besides, I literally just became your girlfriend.”

“You’ve been my girlfriend.” He replied instantly, causing Oriana to chuckle, before kissing his lips, tasting slightly of salt from his tears.

As she began to pull away, he pulled her back into him, capturing her mouth with his own, kissing her desperately.

“I can’t tell you how much you mean to me.” He ran his hands through her hair, devouring her mouth, needing her.

“Mmm Beck…”

“Ori…Ori I need you.” He said the words out loud, surprising even himself. How could he be turned on this second? But he realized it wasn’t about that. He wasn’t trying to hide behind sex. He just wanted her to know that he’s falling for her. He needed to feel something real.

“I’m here, whatever you need.” She replied breathily.

He stood, pulling her up and into his arms as she he continued to kiss, walking to his bedroom. Laying her down gently. He felt vulnerable, more vulnerable than ever. He took his time undressing her, caressing each breast with his hot mouth, and as he pressed his dick inside her, he was still kissing her fervently. He moved slower than usual, and Oriana noticed how gentle he was being. This was a different side of him.

She loved the hot, demanding, confidant Beckett. It turned her on like nothing else. But what he showed her tonight was soft, sensual…vulnerable. He’s trusted her with his demons, the only person he’s trusted. He’d broken down in front of her, let himself feel, let himself grieve, and now…

She moaned as he found the spot that she needed him to find, and soon they were both sweaty, out of breath, holding each other tightly.

“Ori, I….” Beckett shook his head. “Thank you. For tonight. For being here.”

“Thank you for letting me in.” She whispered back, pressing her lips to his again. There was no hesitation, no sense of urgency. He made love to her that night, it was no longer just sex. It was beautiful, and they both knew that this was their turning point. Any thread of doubt Oriana had was gone, replaced with a deep sense of belonging. As they drifted off to sleep she realized…she was falling for Beckett Harrington.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the course of the next two weeks, Oriana found herself drawn more and more to Beckett. She couldn’t believe how comfortable around him she felt. She was at his penthouse almost every night, and when she didn’t stay with him, he stayed with her. Their colleagues knew they were an item, but no one ever said anything negatively. In fact, they were both stopped individually a couple of times and were told how much happier they seemed lately. Today, however, Beckett was having a conference call with Jason, which Oriana wouldn’t be joining. She had other plans in mind for the duration of this call.

“Ori…” Beckett started nervously. “I’m not so sure I can handle…”

“Only one way to find out.” She smirked. “I’ll go close the door.” She walked over to their shared office’s door and closed it before sauntering back over to her boyfriend, positioning herself between his chair and the desk.

“It’s a video conference…”

“Even better.” She said slyly. “It’s time to find out what you’re made of, Harrington.”

Beckett inhaled sharply as she slid onto her knees, not breaking eye contact as she unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and took his large cock into her hand. She licked her lips. “Someone needs some attention.”

“This is insane.” He whispered hoarsely. “He’s going to know.”

“So what? Let him see it for all I care.” She retorted.

“You want him to watch???”

“I want to get you off while you talk to him.” Oriana clarified.

Beckett sighed heavily, as his computer started beeping. “It’s fucking him.”

She waggled her eyebrows. “I guess we both better get to work then.”

She backed herself under the desk, pulling Beckett’s chair close, putting his dick directly in line with her mouth.

Beckett nervously accepted the video call. “Jason, good morning.”

“Good Morning, Beckett. Where’s Oriana?” Jason’s voice came filtering through.

“She, uh…couldn’t make this call.” Beckett swallowed hard, his heart beating wildly as he felt her warm, wet tongue lick along his rock-hard shaft.

“Well, let’s get down to business then. The entire outside needs to be windows. Absolutely no hard siding. Just big bright windows.”

“Well, there will need to be some foundations, so they don’t break…” Beckett started before Oriana wrapped his entire cock in her mouth. He shuddered involuntarily as the sensation coursed through him.

“Yes, that’s quite obvious.” Jason replied with a roll of his eyes. “Now, moving along to how we want each room to be laid out…”

As Jason droned on, Beckett was losing focus. He would nod and say “Mm-hmm” every so often so it seemed like he was paying attention, but really, he could only focus on the feeling of Oriana sucking him off. He grabbed the sides of her head, gripping her hair tightly as she took him deep in her throat. Beckett’s eyes would often drift down to where she was, and the sight of her working him while on her hands and knees, hidden from view of everyone else made him want to blow his load already. But he really wanted to fuck her senseless, so he was trying not to. The additional fact that she was doing this with her ex-boyfriend practically watching was the biggest turn-on he’d ever encountered. _This girl is dangerous. She could fucking ruin me with that mouth. And I’d let her._

“You will tell Oriana I expect to see her later, yes?” Jason cut sharply into Beckett’s thoughts.

_Shit. I have no idea what he said._

Beckett felt himself get closer to orgasm. “Why don’t you tell her yourself? Email her the time and location.” He suggested shakily.

“Oh, I will. And she better show up this time. It won’t fare well for her if she doesn’t.”

“Why wouldn’t she” Beckett groaned before widening his eyes and realizing he was losing control. “I-I mean it’s her job.”

“It was her _job_ to be on this conference call. It was nice speaking to you Beckett. Until next time.” Jason ended the call abruptly just as Beckett gasped loudly.

“Fuck, Ori, get up here.” He growled, pushing his seat back, causing her to release him with a ‘pop’. “Now.”

Oriana climbed out from under the desk. “You did good for your first time. But I really wanted you to cum…”

“Oh, I will.” He assured darkly. But I’ll cum inside you.” He stood up quickly, spinning her around so her ass was facing him, and he pushed her down onto the desk as he lined himself up with her hole.

“I want to fuck you. See how you like not being able to scream.” He paused momentarily, a blush creeping up his neck. “If-if that’s okay with you, of course.”

“Yes” She whispered and a second later he thrust hard inside her.

“You’re so fucking tight, Ori.” He grunted as he pulled back out and slammed into her again. “Such a perfect pussy, taking all of me in.”

“I love how you feel, Beck…yes….Yes…oh god….!”

He wrapped his hand in her hair and yanked her up so her back was flush against his chest as he continued to thrust hard. “You need to be quiet. I couldn’t make noise, now neither can you.”

“But…you’re fucking me…so hard….”

“Is it a problem?”

“No! Just…I can’t be quiet when you’re being rough.” She explained desperately. “But don’t stop!”

He let go of her hair, covering her mouth with his hand. “Shhh”

But she couldn’t. He felt too good. She’s never been fucked in this office before, hell, she’s never been fucked the way Beckett does before. His hand trailed lightly to her throat. Warmth was beginning to spread through her abdomen, she was close to ecstasy, and she was going to scream if he doesn’t do what she thinks he wants.

Her throat securely in his hand, he squeezed ever so lightly, testing her. He’s never done this before. But she needs to be quiet because he’s about to explode and he could tell she was close as well. He slowed his thrusting slightly.

“Ori…can I…?

She nodded vigorously as he picked up his pace again, pounding her pussy, his balls slapping against her slit. He hoped no one could hear that but he also didn’t care at this point. As long as neither of them shouted it could be written off as something else.

A moan started coming out of her mouth, so he squeezed with his hand, the sound immediately cutting off as she gasped for air.

“You okay” He questioned

All she could do was nod, but to his surprise… brought her own hand up to where his was…and she squeezed, urging him to choke her harder. It felt so good. So right. He had complete control over this beautiful woman. He could do whatever he wanted. And right now, he wanted her to cum hard.

“I need you to cum around my cock.” He murmured breathlessly into her hear. “I want your pussy to squeeze it tight, like I’m squeezing your throat. I want you to milk every last drop of my cum and take it deep inside your belly….so…DEEP”

With a couple more thrusts she quaked around him, unable to breathe as Beckett held her throat in his hand, making sure no sound would come out. When he found his release, his hot seed shot up inside her, biting down hard on her shoulder to keep himself crying out, then slowly relaxed his hand. They stayed joined, sweaty and sated as they caught their breaths, coming down from the whirl wind they’d been caught up in.

“Jesus, Beck, that was…”

“I know.” He panted in response. “You are so hot.” He looked at her skin where he’d bit her, seeing the teeth marks and bruising begin to form.

“Crap, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so rough.” He turned her back around to face him, worriedly looking over her neck. “Are you okay, Ori?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Do I look like I’m not okay?”

Beckett chuckled lightly, turning her head this way and that, checking her over and making sure there was no bruising where his hand had squeezed so tightly. Finally satisfied, he brushed his lips ever so lightly along her tender skin.

“You’re amazing, Oriana. You’re amazing, and gorgeous, kind, funny, smart, and sexy as all hell. I can’t believe we just had sex in this office…” His face turned a shade of crimson. “I can’t believe you gave me a blow job while your ex stared at me in the face. You’re an exhibitionist, aren’t you?” He teased.

She shrugged, lightly smacking his arm. “Seems to me that you’re one too. Do you think he knew?”

“He hung up pretty abruptly. It wouldn’t surprise me if he did. Your _mouth_ , Ori…” He trailed his thumb around her lips before slipping it inside, her tongue swirling around it, her eyes still filled with lust, feeling his dick harden once again as he stared at her flicking her tongue on his skin, sucking on it, biting gently, swirling.

“You want me to fuck you again, Ori? Because that’s what you’re making me want to do.”

She smiles wickedly, shaking her head, lightly pushing him back down into his chair as she moved to straddle him. She sank down onto his shaft, gripping his shoulders and began to move on him until he wrapped his arms completely around her, holding her tight against him, burying their faces in each other’s’ necks as he met her movements with vigor.

Both breathing heavily once more, there were no dirty words, no roughness, just two lovers losing themselves in each other. When they fell apart again, he mumbled something into her neck.

“What?” She asked, still out of breath.

He just smiled softly. “I didn’t say anything.” _Just that I love you._


	11. Chapter 11

Oriana stared down at her phone, the email from Jason up on her screen. “Why the fuck did you think I would go meet him alone?”

“I didn’t. I wasn’t even paying attention to what he was saying.” Beckett replied.

“Why just me?” She mulled.

“I’ll come with you.” Beckett offered. “He’s working with both of us, after all, I should be a part of all the discussions.”

But Oriana didn’t answer, she simply grabbed her purse and kissed Beckett on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

She hurried out of the office, leaving Beckett staring behind her. He knew where she was headed, and he quickly packed up his briefcase and started after her. She may not want him there, but he’s going to be.

Oriana let the hostess lead her over to the table where Jason sat. She wasn’t pleased with his choice of meeting, it was a classy and romantic place, only lit by candles so it was extremely dark in certain areas. If she were here with Beckett, she’d be extremely pleased. But being with Jason…she was nervous.

“Oriana.” He greeted, standing up as she reached the table. “Thank you for coming.”

“You said it was work related.” Oriana replied, taking her seat.

“Did I now.” He smirked. “I ordered you a glass of wine. Your favorite Merlot.”

Oriana glanced at the glass sitting in front of her before taking a long sip. She was definitely going to need alcohol to get through this meeting. “Thank you. Now, I understand you spoke with Beckett today, my apologies I couldn’t be there…”

“I know you were, I’m not an idiot. I saw him looking down. I remember looking down while you blew me too.” He snarled. “Not very classy of you.”

“I don’t remember you complaining when it was you in that chair.” She retorted.

Jason sighed warily. “You’re right. Your bj’s are definitely worth talking about to…well. Everyone. I know my friends personally enjoyed all the details of how you’d lick my cock while someone else could be just a few feet away. It was nice getting that done while I continued to work. It saved a lot of time.”

“What do you want Jason.” She gritted out, her fists curled in her lap.

“I’m assuming neither yourself nor Mr. Harrington paid any attention to what I was saying earlier. I don’t care so much about him, he’s just another cock for you to suck on, but you…you’re lucky to be smart and still have that pretty face of yours. You can easily sleep your way to the top of any company.”

He leaned forward conspiratorially. “My boss is quite excellent to work for. I can recommend you, of course. But you’d have to do something for me.”

Oriana just glared at him, so he continued. “Lisa’s not very good at providing the level satisfaction you gave me. All you need to do to get me to open doors for you is continue to service me.”

“Ew” Her response slipped out, she didn’t even have time to fully register what he was saying before the word was out of her mouth.

“I’d take that back if I were you. _I’m_ your client. _I_ can make or break this deal for you. And if I break it, _you’re_ going down with it.”

“You’re despicable.” She sniffed.

Jason gave her a cocky grin. “You have no idea what I’m capable of. Yet. Are you sure you want to find out?”

“Is that a threat?” She asked coolly.

“Simply…a fact.” Jason reached across the table, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and trailing his fingertips along her cheek and jaw before pulling back. Oriana just stared at him in disbelief. _What kind of game is he playing?_

“I know you miss me.” He murmured. “I miss you too. We can make this work, I know we can. I never should have let you go, Oriana. I want you back.”

“As your side piece?” Oriana scoffed. “Please.”

“Oh you will be saying please. And thank you.” He retorted, taking her hand in his. Before she could pull it away however…

“What the fuck is going on here.” A low voice growled. Both Oriana and Jason looked up to find Beckett looming over their table, his arms crossed.

Jason leaned back, smirking. “We’re just discussing Oriana’s future.”

“Where’s your pregnant fiancé?” Beckett inquired with a scowl.

Jason’s eyes narrowed. “Home. Where else would she be? She’s going to be a good wife. Nowhere near as talented as my dear Oriana here, but I think we’re coming to an agreement about that.”

He stood up from the table. “Take some time to think about it Oriana. This can be beneficial to both of us.” Eyeing Beckett with a look of triumph, he walked off, leaving Oriana with the bill.

Beckett slid into the now unoccupied seat. “So this is why you didn’t want me to come? You’re reconciling?”

Oriana’s eyes widened. “What? No!”

Beckett scoffed. “Now I know the real reason you wanted me in the office earlier. You wanted to make Jason jealous.”

She responded angrily. “I wanted to suck your cock like it was a fucking ice cream cone. I wanted to pleasure _you_ , not him. You. It’s not my fucking fault you can’t control your facial expressions or where your eyes go.”

“You said you didn’t care if he saw. I should have questioned that.”

“Oh, and little slice of revenge is a bad thing?” She cried. “You think I’m using you to get back at him? Get over yourself.”

“Perhaps it’s _you_ that needs to get over herself.” He stood abruptly. “Enjoy the rest of your wine in this romantic establishment.” He threw down some cash, enough to cover both her and Jason’s drinks as well as cab fare for her ride home. He strode out of the restaurant, cursing himself for ever trusting Oriana Miller.

Oriana sat in shock for all of five seconds before leaping out of her chair and running after him. Bursting through the restaurant’s door and onto the street, she saw him about to enter a vehicle. She dashed to his side, slamming the car door shut before he could get in. He turned to her in genuine surprise.

“Tell me you’re fucking joking, Beckett Harrington. You don’t seriously think I want that asshat back? Especially now that I’m with you? You two are night and day, why the fuck would I ever want to be with someone else, _anyone_ else? Let alone _Jason?”_

“He had his hands all over you.” Beckett growled. “He was touching your hair, your skin, he held your hand, Ori. What am I supposed to think? Do you have any idea how that looks? You didn’t even stop him! You just sat there!”

Oriana paused, really taking him in. He looked completely flustered, his hair was mussed up as though he’d been raking his fingers through it, his shirt half untucked revealing the wrinkles where it had been tucked into his pants.

“You’re… jealous.” Oriana observed.

“I don’t get jealous.” He responded with a huff.

“Really?” She crossed her arms, mimicking his movements from before. “So then why are you here?”

“It’s business. We’re business partners. Whatever you discuss, I should be involved.” He opened the car door again, and again she slammed it shut. He jumped back before it landed on his hand.

“Don’t walk away from me!” She yelled.

Beckett’s eyes were wide, his ears felt like they were burning. _Did I misread the entire thing?_

“Ori…”

“Shut up!! _You_ pursued me. _You_ convinced me to be your girlfriend. _You_ emptied half your closet to make room for my clothes. I have one drink with my ex and without even hearing me out, you just assume I want out of our relationship? Think again, Harrington! I don’t want out. I want you! _Just you_!!”

She was breathing hard, her chest heaving, and she was glaring at him with an intensity he hadn’t seen before.

“Then why was he all over you?” Beckett accused, losing his steam. He can feel he’s made a terrible mistake by not trusting this fiery woman in front of him.

“He made me a proposition. A disgusting one. One that I will not be taking. But also, he threatened to destroy me if I didn’t. And so, I was in so much shock that when he touched my hair and my skin I couldn’t even react. And then you showed up making all these assumptions and make me feel like I did something wrong, when in reality, it’s Jason that’s doing something wrong. So thanks for that.”

Oriana spun on her heel, marching away. _The nerve of that guy. After everything we’ve been through, after the way Jason just treated me, I can’t believe Beckett would…_

A hand grabbed her arm, interrupting her thoughts. “Ori, wait!”

She turned to face Beckett, fully intending to dump his ass for not trusting her, but he pulled her into an empty alleyway before she had the chance. Pressing her against the brick wall of a building he crashed his lips to hers, taking her by surprise.

“I’m sorry” He breathed between kisses. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Jealousy.” She moaned as he nipped at her neck.

“Insane jealousy.” He agreed. “I never knew what that felt like. It’s awful.”

With one hand he lifted her skirt up around her waist, hooking her leg around his waist, his other hand unzipping his pants. He didn’t even bother unbuckling his belt or unbuttoning his pants.

“Beck…”

He thrust powerfully inside her and she cried out as she clawed his back. He met her eyes as he fucked her without mercy, once again claiming her as his own. They were both panting, she could feel her back scraping against the brick but she didn’t care. The unbridled passion this man had for her took her breath away every single time they came together. She was beginning to understand the meaning behind the different ways he fucked her.

When he’s slow and sweet, he’s telling her he loves her without saying the actual words. When he goes down on her he’s playful yet filled with lust. When she goes down on him, she’s discovered he’d rather cum deep inside her belly than in her mouth. He can be rough while only thinking of her pleasure, and right now he was fucking her as though he needed to possess her. As though he was _claiming_ her for only himself. He needs to know she’s his and only his, so he fucks her completely senseless, like no one ever has before and it blows her mind how he can possibly think she’d ever want someone else from now on.

As they fell apart together, she felt the rush of his sperm spread throughout her and she groaned at the sensation. She loved him cumming inside her as much as he loved doing it. They stayed joined for a minute as both came down from their high, before he carefully slid himself out of her center and zipped his pants back up, stepping back as though in a daze. He ran his hand through his hair once more as he looked back down the alley to see if anyone had been watching. There wasn’t. The world was carrying on around them, none the wiser of their public act.

“I can’t believe I just did that.” He whispered. “What the hell is wrong with me?”

“I think the term you’re looking for is ‘we’. We did that.” Oriana countered softly.

He looked back at her now guarded expression. “Why didn’t you stop me. I just…took you. In an alley. Why didn’t you stop me?”

“Why would I?” She asked, feeling her eyes welling up with tears. Something’s wrong.

Beckett was shaking his head vigorously. “I…I’m no better than…”

“You’re my boyfriend. I wanted you. I still want you.” She pleaded, watching as he slowly backed away from her, his face becoming haunted.

“No.” he said hoarsely. “That’s what my sister did. She just went with it. I’m so sorry, I…I’ll go, you won’t ever see me again.”

He hurried away from her, feeling like the scum of the earth. Just before he was back on the street, he felt a small hand slip into his, stopping him in his tracks. He didn’t turn around, but he didn’t leave either. Oriana’s arms wrapped around him, her face pressed into his back. He felt her take a deep breath before speaking.

“I love you.”

His heart skipped. _She couldn’t have just…she can’t mean…can she…?_

Swallowing hard he turned to face her, his blue eyes piercing her green ones, seeing the naked truth of her words in them.

“I love you.” She repeated, not breaking their eye contact. “Don’t even _think_ of disappearing on me. I can’t handle that.”

Beckett was frozen in place, his heart thundering, butterflies erupting in his stomach. No one but his parents and sister has ever said that to him before. No one but his family has ever loved him, ever wanted to be loved _by_ him.

Clearing his throat, he finally found his voice. “You…you don’t have to say that to get me to stay. I shouldn’t have reacted so harshly…”

“Damn it, Beckett, listen to me. I. Love. You. I love you.” She was searching his eyes, desperately wanting him to admit he loves her too. She wasn’t positive she was ready to exchange those words, but now she wished she’d said them sooner. She wished she’d done a lot of things sooner.

He took a shuddery breath. “Ori, I…”

“HEY! You alright, miss?” A deep voice boomed.

Jumping at the intrusion, there was a very large, very mean looking man towering over them. “Miss, you are okay? Is this man bothering you?”

“You…care?” Oriana asked the stranger uncertainly.

He narrowed his eyes. “Sir, step away from her now, and there won’t be any trouble.”

Beckett blinked. He couldn’t believe someone was intervening right now. He couldn’t believe a complete stranger would care enough to make sure a young woman in an alleyway with a man was doing okay. _Why couldn’t someone have intervened with Katrina? Why did no one notice her?_

“Thank you, but I’m good, really. He’s not bothering me. But just so you know…he would have had plenty of time to do something horrible.”

The man looked back and forth between the two lovers before finally nodding. “Noted. Just remember that being late is better than never showing up. Take care of yourselves.”

Oriana turned back to Beckett, taking his hands in hers. “See Beck? There are good people in this world. You’re one of them. Don’t ever doubt it, okay?”

Beckett swallowed, hard. “Okay.” He whispered. He opened his mouth to speak again, but nothing came out, and Oriana just smiled softly.

“Come on. I’m hungry. Take me to dinner.”

Beckett nodded. “Anything you want.”

Walking down the street, Beckett’s mind raced with the events of the day, always landing on the specific thought of Oriana telling him she loved him. He needs to say it back. He wants to say it back. She wasn’t even pressing him for it, but he knows she wants to hear it. More than anything he wants to tell her how madly in love with her he is.

_So then why can’t I form the words loud enough for her to hear?_


	12. Chapter 12

A couple weeks had gone by, and Beckett was still feeling ashamed of how he’d behaved with Oriana back in the alleyway. The way he fucked her against a building, the way he tried to run but instead she told him she loved him. She hadn’t brought it up again, hadn’t repeated herself since then, and didn’t ask him to say it back. He had to admit he was surprised. She was acting completely normal, as if she’d never said those three little words. It just confirmed that she was truthful about it. She’s not the type to push feelings on someone, and he loved that about her. She knew full well he’d heard and understood her.

They worked day in and day out and hadn’t seen each other in a personal way much since that evening. It wasn’t that neither of them wanted to, it was the fact they were about to turn the project over to the builders, and they were in a time crunch. Much to both of their distaste, they’d talked to Jason and his associate almost non-stop securing the details, and the more Beckett talked to him, the more he disliked the guy. Other than how he acts towards Oriana, there was something about Jason that Beckett couldn’t place that made warning bells constantly sound in his head. But Jason had absolutely insisted this be done in this short time frame, and it was obvious his main reason was to work them so hard they wouldn’t have time for anything other than business. But there was nothing they could do about that. Tonight, finally, they were celebrating their achievement. Everything was in place and fully moving forward.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Oriana’s voice filtered through his thoughts. He watched her take a sip of her champagne, her eyebrows raised. “Is everything okay with you? You’ve been so quiet.”

“I’m just tired.” He lied, sipping his own glass.

“Beck, don’t you know by now that I know you better than that? Something’s up, tell me.”

He sighed deeply. “It’s just…things are going so well, and when this project is over…” He trailed off.

“You know as well as I do that it’s not over.” She pressed.

“You won’t have to be around me if you don’t want to be.” His words came out rushed, his face turning crimson. He knew these were ridiculous thoughts, but he needed to voice them all the same.

“It’s just for years no one has wanted to be around me. I don’t have any friends here; my penthouse is sparsely decorated. You’re pretty much the only person I’ve had over. I mean look at you. You’re gorgeous, Oriana, you could do so much better than me.”

“Stop.” She whispered furiously. “Just stop. You know, for someone who exudes so much confidence, you are extremely insecure. Let me ask you something. The very first time I went to your place, the very first night we slept together, you put my name on the permanent visitor list. Why?”

“Because I didn’t want just a one-night stand.” He confessed.

“Exactly. Somehow you already knew I’d be coming back over, and more than once. And, possibly when you weren’t even home. Where did that confident guy go? Will he be coming back anytime soon?”

Beckett blew out a breath. “I just wanted to let you know that I understand if…”

“Why the fuck would I tell you I’m in love with you if I wasn’t?”

He froze.

“Yeah, I know, I haven’t said it again.” She continued. “You just didn’t seem ready for that, and that’s fine. I didn’t go anywhere did I? And I’m not going to. Because I really do love you, and that means I’ll wait however long it takes for you to say it back. I’m actually a bit surprised you didn’t blurt it out while we were fucking that first night, it actually seemed like you wanted to.” She mused.

“What would you have done if I did?” He asked softly.

“Are you kidding? I would have ran as fast and as far away as I could.” She laughed. “I pretty much did that anyway.”

“Did you ever….” Beckett wasn’t sure how to phrase his next question, but Oriana already seemed to know what it was.

“No. I never told Jason that I loved him. Ever.”

He smiled weakly as she leaned forward, lowering her voice. “Have you _ever_ said it to someone? Not family?”

He gazed deep into her eyes. “No. Never. People seem to throw that phrase around, when really it should be respected and chosen very carefully. I never felt something as powerful as love with anyone.”

He was watching her carefully, and he didn’t miss how her face fell slightly before she regained her composure.

“Until now.” He finished, reaching across the table and taking her hands in his own, seeing her eyes widen in surprise. “Listen, Ori, when I first saw you, it wasn’t love at first sight, exactly, but more familiarity. Like, ‘oh, hello, it’s you. It’s going to be you.’ I stayed away from you while you were with Jason, because I didn’t want to fall in love with someone who wasn’t available. So, when you stormed out that day…of course, I went after you. I couldn’t risk not seeing you again, not talking to you. The reason I gave you full access to my penthouse that first night was because I had no intention of ever letting you go.”

“And yet you’re telling me that I’m free to break up with you. You know, I don’t actually need your permission to break up with you. I could just do it.” She glared.

“That’s true.” He responded quietly, looking down at their joined hands before looking back up in her eyes. “But Ori…my feeling of the familiarity, that you would be The One…I wasn’t wrong. You’re everything I thought you’d be and so much more. I did fall in love with you almost immediately, and I’m so sorry it’s taken me so long to say it. I do love you, Oriana. More than anything. Part of me has just been waiting for this to crash and burn, for you to realize I’m broken and leave me all alone like everyone else. But you’re still here. How are you still here? How did I get to be this lucky?”

“Beckett…don’t you know that everyone is a little broken? We all have pieces of ourselves out in the world that we’ll never get back. Being alive is painful. But it can be beautiful too, if you let it. You’ve been so alone for so long…honestly, I think you forgot that part.”

He nodded. “I did. For a long time. You asked me where my confidence went? Has it occurred to you that maybe I’m not that confident in reality? That in the twenty seconds it took me to stand up from my desk and announce I was leaving for the day…that was the scariest thing I’ve done my entire life? I was freaking out the whole time, asking myself what the hell I was doing. I was bold with you because I needed to be, or I’d lose you before I even had you. We worked in the same office for two months and you never even looked in my direction.”

“Pretty sure you just ducked whenever I came around.”

He ignored her comment. “The point is, although I’ve been this way with you…it’s not all that I am.”

Oriana looked at him quizzically. “So…you haven’t shown me who you really are?”

The corners of his mouth turned up. “Trust me when I say you know me better than anyone. I guess what I’m trying to say is…I’m not bold all the time. I was just fine until your drink with Jason, and what we did in the alley. Ori, I’m still so ashamed of how I acted, and I can’t stop questioning why you chose that moment to tell me how you feel about me. I was a monster.”

Oriana shook her head. “But that’s not true. Did you know you communicate with how you make love? Beck, you’ve shown me you love me pretty much from day one. And that is just hot as hell.” She lifted her foot and gently rubbed his leg with her heel.

“I really love you.” He whispered. “It’s such a strange, and wonderful, feeling. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t in my life.”

“Then why did you tell me it’s okay to break up with you?”

“Because I’m an insecure fool.” He responded, not missing a beat.

Oriana chuckled lightly at the man in front of her. “If I’m not mistaken…you said you’re the guy I’m going to marry.”

“I did say that, didn’t I?” He said slyly, gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs. “Well, Ms. Miller, after this conversation, I think I can confidently say that I’m definitely going to be man you marry.”

“Is that right” She laughed, causing him to grin. “Are you asking me to marry you, Mr. Harrington?”

Beckett choked on the sip of champagne he’d just had, taken aback by her question, which only caused her to laugh harder.

“Well I guess that answers that!” She joked.

“It answers nothing.” He sputtered, dabbing his mouth with his napkin. “Except that we should leave.”

“What? Why?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Because I’m having a difficult time keeping my hands off of you right now, and I’d like to solve that problem as quickly as possible.”

Oriana smirked. “So, you’re just planning on taking me to your penthouse and fucking me senseless all night long?”

“It is the weekend.” Beckett stood up, putting money on the table for their bill. “I could do that for days. However, there is something else I’d like to do. Tomorrow, because yes, tonight I’m taking you home and fucking you senseless.”

“Ooh okay, I’ll bite.” Oriana held his hand as they strolled out of the restaurant and into the night, waiting for the car to arrive. “What do you have in mind for tomorrow?”

As the car pulled up to the sidewalk, he fully turned to face her. “We’re going to move you into _our_ penthouse.”

Oriana’s mouth fell open as he calmly opened the door with one hand, placing his other on the small of her back, guiding her forward to the car. When she was next to him, he murmured in her ear.

“Is that a bold enough move for you?”

Oriana bit her lip thoughtfully, throwing him her best ‘fuck me’ eyes. “For now, I’m just going to say maybe. I think we can talk about it after we fuck all night.”

Beckett’s eyebrows shot up as she smirked and got in the car and felt the familiar tightening in his pants that seemed to occur whenever she was around. He slid into the seat next to her.

“Temptress.” He murmured, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

“Tempter.” She retorted, placing her hand on his thigh.

“Will you really move in with me?”

Oriana sighed. “I don’t even know, Beck. It’s so…early.”

“Practically all your clothes are at my place anyway.”

“Well, not all…”

“But they will be after I show you exactly how I truly feel about you…all night long.” He murmured hoarsely before pulling her into a deep and heated kiss. “My future wife.”

Oriana groaned. “Don’t even start with that.”

Beckett shrugged. “By the end of the night, I’m going to have you begging me to call you that. You just wait.”

“I’m not holding my breath.”

Beckett laughed. “I wouldn’t hold it if I were you. I’m going to make you scream so loud you don’t have a voice to argue with me about it tomorrow.”


	13. Chapter 13

Beckett was bored out of his mind. He’s been trapped in this conference room for over an hour, with no signs of the meeting winding down. He and Oriana were with their boss, Alex, several members of the construction company they work with, as well as Jason and Michael from Adams Industries. It wasn’t going entirely well, Jason was demanding all kinds of reworks while Michael didn’t want them, the builders were saying they couldn’t do them, and Beckett, Oriana, and Alex sat there listening to everyone argue.

He glanced over at Oriana, his eyes trailing down her slender neck to the curves of her breasts. Her top was entirely too tight for his liking. Well, actually, he liked it very much, but only for himself. He hated when she wore her skimpy outfits around others, mainly her ex. As if feeling his eyes on her, she turned her head, raising an eyebrow. He gave a slight shrug as an idea formed in his head. He moved his chair closer to hers, whispering lowly in her ear so no one would hear him.

“Want to make this more exciting?”

Beckett placed his left hand on her right thigh, hardening instantly as he thought about what he was about to do. Her eyes widened as he trailed his fingers up the smooth skin of her leg, taking his time as he could already feel her desire. She uncrossed her legs, adjusting herself so her legs were open for him. As Jason started swearing at the plans, Beckett met the apex of her thighs, his own eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he slipped his fingers slipped beneath her panties, and he took in how wet she was. He coated his fingers in her juices, rubbing her slit carefully, slowly, as to not attract any attention.

Oriana whimpered ever so lightly when he sunk two fingers deep into her hole, and he shot her a Look. She bit her bottom lip in response, which drove him crazy. He wanted desperately to lean over and bite it himself. He thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy as her eyes glazed over in lust and satisfaction.

As his fingers fucked her, Beckett cast a glance across the table at Jason, who was seemingly oblivious to everything except himself. Even his colleague was trying to shut him down. It was becoming obvious to everyone that Jason only wanted to prolong the project to be close to Oriana. Beckett smirked as she became even wetter, knowing this was right in front of her self-absorbed ex, their boss, everyone they were working with on this project. She let out a gasp as he slid his fingers out and circled her clit, going as fast he could without making noticeable movement to the crowd. But a part of him wanted them to see. Wanted them to realize he was pleasuring his girl as they talked business. He wanted to lift her onto this conference room table and fuck her hard as everyone watched. He wondered if she would let him. It was taking all his self-control not to.

Oriana was basking in the pleasure Beckett was giving her, trying hard not to moan. She wondered what he would do if she cried out his name. She wanted him to put her on this table, where everyone can watch the way they fuck. She wouldn’t even care at this point if someone else wanted to join in, she was so turned on. This meeting was going to need to end before she made her daydream happen in reality. She could picture the way he would eat her on this table, devour her pussy like it was going to be his last meal. She’s craving it.

“Oriana, is there anything you’d like to add?”

She blinked as she realized Alex was talking to her. She shook her head. “No, no that sums it all up.” Her voice was shaky, a bit breathless. She needed to leave or she was going to cum hard, and there would be no hiding it. Did she even want to hide it? Beckett’s fingers felt so fucking good, she wouldn’t mind screaming it to the world.

“In that case, the meeting is adjourned.”

Beckett grudgingly took his hand away from her heat. He was raging hard, there was no way he could stand up right now without everyone noticing.

“Oriana, a word.” Jason’s sharp voice rang out as he roughly grabbed Oriana’s elbow.

“Ow, what the hell, Jason?”

“You need to come with me, now. Excuse us, Mr. Harrington.” There was menace in his tone, and Beckett didn’t like it.

“Actually, I need to speak with her.” Beckett announced. “I believe your colleague, Michael, is waiting for you?”

Jason scowled. “Michael, give me a few minutes.”

“Jason, enough, we need to get back to the office. You’ve wasted everyone’s time here today.” Michael snapped. It was clear he’d had enough of Jason’s drama.

Jason leaned in to whisper in Oriana’s ear. “I want to know the answer to my proposal. Meet me later. I’ll send you the time and location.” He released her arm and strut away, leaving Oriana behind, rubbing her now sensitive skin.

Beckett looked at her worriedly and after everyone left, he finally stood up and closed the door to the conference room, locking it, before he turned back to her and looking at her bruising arm gently. “What did he say to you.”

“It’s nothing. Really, he’s just…I don’t know what he is.” Oriana sighed. “He wasn’t this rough when we were dating. I barely even recognize him. It’s like every time I see him, he just gets worse.”

Beckett nodded in agreement. “I think you should really try your best not to be alone with him. If he’s this way with a lot of people around…” He trailed off, shuddering at the thought of what Jason may be capable of.

“I don’t know what happened to him.” Oriana said sadly. “We wouldn’t have broken up if he hadn’t cheated, I’m sure of it. It’s like he blames me, and I don’t understand. This might sound crazy, but…I’m actually really worried about Lisa.”

Beckett rose an eyebrow. “Lisa chose her bed. She has to live with the consequences.”

“That’s a little cold, Beck. She’s pregnant, he could hurt her and her baby. I…I think I need to get her phone number and make sure she’s okay.”

“You have such a heart of gold if you’re worrying over her, considering the circumstances. But there’s no need; Lisa comes from a very powerful family.” Beckett said gently. “I’m sure they’re protecting her and her unborn child.” He paused a moment, full registering what she said.

“You…really think you’d still be with him if you hadn’t caught him cheating?”

Oriana’s eyes widened. “Oh, um…I…haven’t really thought about it.”

Beckett studied her, noticing how she shifted uncomfortably, avoiding his gaze. “You don’t have to lie to me.” He murmured.

“I didn’t know you!” She blurted out. “I didn’t know what a healthy relationship looked like really. But I mean, it wasn’t exactly unhealthy with him. We had great sexual chemistry, but we didn’t talk about the real stuff. The stuff that matters.”

She met his eyes before looking away again, feeling ashamed. “I can’t say whether we’d still be together. That’s not how it turned out. And I’m thankful it didn’t turn out that way. Besides, he was with her before he was even with me. I was always the other woman.”

“I wonder why Lisa kept quiet about their relationship.” Beckett puzzled. “The whole office knew you were with him, it would have been impossible for her not to know.”

Oriana leaned against the conference table. “I wondered that myself. The only thing I can think of is maybe they weren’t serious until she got pregnant. Maybe they staged the whole thing.”

“But why? They had to have known they’d be fired.”

“He was hired pretty fast. I bet he already had the new job lined up.” Oriana mused. “And you’re right, her family is very well off, she probably doesn’t even need to work…” She looked back at Beckett. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to talk about them anymore, though. Not right now.”

She reached her arm out and pulled him close so he was standing between her legs. Beckett carefully lifted her arm and kissed the place Jason had grabbed her so tightly.

“I don’t trust him with you.”

He kissed along her arm now, trying to kiss every inch before reaching her neck He nuzzled into her skin, sucking gently as he moved along to capture her lips with his own. She moaned into his mouth, as he lifted her onto the table, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kisses grew more heated and before either of them even knew what was happening, he was on his knees, his hands roughly removing her panties, then gripping her skirt at her waist.

“I need to taste you.” His voice was hoarse, desire running through his veins. Not giving her time to respond, he dove in, darting his tongue in and out of her soaked core.

Her fingers tangled in his hair as she moaned loudly at the sensations he was giving. Never in her life had anyone worshipped her body the way Beckett does. Sure, she had chemistry with Jason. But now, with Beckett, Jason seemed a distant memory. Her chemistry with Beckett was off the charts and all-consuming.

He looked up at her hooded eyes, withdrawing his tongue. “You need to be more quiet, Oriana. We’ve discussed this before. Do you want everyone to know what we’re doing in here?”

He thrust his fingers inside her and closed his mouth over her sensitive nub.

“I don’t care!” She gasped. “Oh, god! Beck!!!”

He curled his fingers and licked her clean as she orgasmed, her pussy tightening. When she finally came down from her euphoria, he stood back up, unzipping his pants. He leaned into her ear and whispered:

“You don’t care, huh? So, I could just open that door and fuck you where everyone can see?” He dragged his tip along her slit.

“Yes.” She breathed.

He paused at that. “Really?”

“As long as you’re inside me I don’t care who sees or hears. God, Beck, when you were fingering me in front of everyone, I wanted you to make them all see. I wanted you to take me on this table, and let the world see how we are together.”

Beckett groaned as he thrust his now throbbing cock inside of her. “I would never let anyone else look at you like that. Your beauty is all mine.”

“I know, it’s just…a fantasy!” She responded breathlessly.

“Tell me all your fantasies.” He moved faster, holding her tightly, smothering her moans with his kisses. “I want to know everything you’ve ever dreamed of with me.”

“Everything?” She gasped

“Everything.” He growled.

“I want you to tie me up.”

_Thrust_

“I want you to blindfold me”

_Thrust, thrust_

“I want to cuff you.”

_THRUST_

“Fuck!” Beckett suddenly exploded, unable to continue after hearing only a few confessions from her. He emptied himself completely, rubbing her clit with his thumb to bring her back to climax, and she bit down hard on his shoulder to avoid screaming in pleasure.

As he remained standing between her legs, they both panted heavily. He pulled back slightly, brushing back her now sweaty and messy hair with his hands, kissing her forehead sweetly.

Oriana looked deeply into the eyes of the man before her, and she couldn’t stop the smile that broke out on her face. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being you. For loving me. For wanting my pleasure before your own.”

He looked at her incredulously. “Your pleasure gives me pleasure. If you’re not enjoying yourself, what’s the point?”

She swallowed hard. “I suppose you’re right.”

“You clearly haven’t been with the right people if they ignore your wants and needs. But besides that…” He trailed off, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You’re damn right I’m the best you’ve ever had.”

Oriana burst out laughing, swatting him lightly on his sculpted chest as he grinned and stepped back, grabbing a few napkins to clean themselves up with.

“You’re really something else.” She laughed.

He was about to say more when he noticed the bracelet she was wearing on the wrist opposite where Jason had grabbed her. He hadn’t noticed her putting one on that morning. He reached for her arm, admiring the silver bangle with a gold star. “Where did you get this?”

She looked at him guiltily as she took in his instant mood change. She snatched her arm away. “I…I’m so sorry…Jason gave it to me before we even started dating…a couple years ago, maybe more? I’m sorry, I know shouldn’t wear it, but it’s so beautiful and delicate that I love it so much. And technically we weren’t even a couple when he gave it to me, so...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t wear it, I should get rid of it.”

“I haven’t seen you wear it before.”

“Beck, I…”

“I’m not mad. I’ve just…seen one similar before. Do you know where he got it?”

Oriana shook her head, feeling confused. “He said he found it in a parking lot and no one came to claim it, and asked if I wanted it.” She slipped it off her wrist.

“Don’t get rid of it. Please, keep it. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” She said gently, walking to the garbage can in the corner of the room and throwing it inside. “I shouldn’t keep it. I’m sorry.” She went back up to Beckett, kissing him sweetly. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” It was barely a whisper from his lips. “I…uh…need a sec. Meet you in our office.”

She bit her lip nervously. She couldn’t help feeling like she really screwed this up. If only she hadn’t worn that stupid bracelet.

“Ori, it’s fine, I swear. I’m not upset with you.” He assured, kissing her again. “I know I’m acting weird, but it’s not you, I swear.”

“I wish I could believe that.” She responded quietly before leaving the room.

Beckett took a deep and ragged breath, dragging his fingers through his hair. He went over to the shallow trash can where Oriana had thrown the bracelet. Luckily, since it was a conference room, there was never any real garbage in it. He hadn’t lied when he said he wasn’t upset about her wearing it, although, she probably thought he was jealous. In any other situation he would be.

He gingerly picked up the bracelet, looking closely at the star portion, going rigid as he saw the deep scratch he hoped wouldn’t be there. It wasn’t that he’d seen one similar to this. He’d seen this exact one.


	14. Chapter 14

Arriving home, Beckett walked straight into his kitchen and poured both himself and Oriana a glass of whiskey. He’d been relatively silent that afternoon, choosing to focus on work and Oriana rather than the bracelet he’d discovered. She knew there was something wrong, but she did not press him for any details. She knew him well enough to know that he’d tell her when he was ready, and that he basically refuses to discuss truly personal matters while they are on the job anyway.

She looked at him questioningly when he took both glasses into the living area and set them down on the glass coffee table. He’d assured her throughout the day that he wasn’t upset with her, enough so that she believed him. Now that they were home, he seemed ready to talk.

Sitting down, he handed her her glass and then took a long sip of his own. He took a deep breath and turned to face her.

“You should take a drink. Trust me, you’re going to need it.”

Oriana furrowed her eyebrows but complied in taking the drink. He nodded, seemingly satisfied, before pulling the bracelet out of his briefcase. Oriana’s eyes widened and he could see the confusion on her face.

“Ori, I don’t even know how to say this, so I’m just going to say it. This bracelet belonged to my sister. And if Jason gave to you, that means...Well, that means he must have been involved with her murder.”

Oriana’s mouth fell open in shock. “I’m sorry, I think I just hallucinated. What did you say?”

“I believe Jason might be responsible for Katrina’s murder.”

She blinked. “Okay that’s…what I thought you said. Wow, you really did not sugar coat that one bit. What on earth are you talking about? That’s impossible, he’s lived here his whole life. He couldn’t possibly have been the one to do that.”

“How do you explain this bracelet?” He demanded, trying to keep his blind fury at bay for her sake.

“I’m sure there’s more than one of those in the world, Beckett. Just because it’s similar to one Katrina had…”

“It’s the exact one. See this scratch?” He pointed it out to her. “I was there when that happened. She broke her arm. And furthermore, I had this custom-made for her, for her 21st birthday. Trust me, there is not another one identical to it.”

“But…it’s such a simple design…it’s gorgeous, that’s why I love it. I love that it’s simple, but I really think you just hate Jason and are projecting your hatred onto Katrina’s unsolved crime. I know they never found her killer, but it’s literally impossible for it to be Jason. He may be a lot of things, but he’s not a cold-blooded murderer, Beck.”

“He’s become increasingly threatening and violent with you, Oriana. You said it yourself. There is a side of him you don’t know about.”

“Well, yes that’s true, but…”

“Figures you wouldn’t believe me.” He muttered, downing his entire glass before getting up to bring the bottle to the table and refilling his drink.

“I’m not crazy, Oriana, I know what I know. But if you want to defend him that’s your choice. But I will not sit here and listen to it.”

“Beckett! Slow down. Don’t get pissed at me. You just threw this at me. At least you got the afternoon to stew over this, you’ve given me five seconds.” She snapped. “Start with telling me about that bracelet.”

“It was Katrina’s.”

Oriana blew out a breath in frustration. “Tell me how you know.”

Beckett ran his hand through his hair. “I was just a teenager, but I wanted to give her something special for her 21st birthday. Since I couldn’t go drinking with her, I wanted something she could bring so I’d be there in spirit. I went to a very reputable jeweler and told him what I had in mind. He helped me with the concept, designed and created it for her. He said I have excellent taste.”

Oriana rose an eyebrow. Leave it to Beckett to include that part.

“She loved it.” He continued. “I can find a picture of her wearing it, it won’t be hard, she wore it all the time, even though I specifically told her it was for special occasions. One winter we were out ice skating at the local park. She went into a spin and lost balance. She slid all the way across the pond and broke her arm. She was devasted, not about her arm, but because the ice made a deep scratch on the bracelet. She cried for days even though I told her it was no big deal, we could even get it fixed if she’d like.”

“If you fixed it, then wouldn’t there not be a scratch?”

Beckett shook his head. “She refused, saying the bracelet was still perfect to her because I’m the one that gave it to her.”

He stood up and crossed the room, grabbing his computer and returning to the couch, setting it down on the coffee table and turning it on. “I’ll show you.”

Oriana’s heart was pounding furiously inside her chest. Could Beckett be right? Could Jason actually have something to do with Katrina’s death? It seemed too fantastical, but as soon as Beckett pulled up the first picture, she stopped breathing.

“This was taken when I gave it to her.” He said quietly. “One of her friends took it.”

Oriana took Beckett’s hand before even realizing she was reaching for it. “She looks really happy.”

“She was. She was a really happy person. There was so much life in her. It’s not right that one day it was just…gone.”

He clicked through several pictures, all of them showing the bracelet Oriana had been wearing for years. “They never found that bracelet. It wasn’t in her apartment, it wasn’t found…on her body, or near where…” He choked up, looking away, not wanting to break down.

“Some criminals take ‘trophies’. It was believed the killer had taken it. Do you have any idea how it felt, knowing she was wearing something so dear to her, and the same person that took her life also took her most cherished possession?”

He didn’t even know he was shaking until Oriana embraced him fully, burying his head into her neck. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. After several minutes he pulled away, clicking onto another picture, one of Katrina and her arm in a cast. On top of the cast laid her bracelet…with a deep scratch.

“You took a picture of that?” Oriana asked.

“She made me. Said she wanted to remember that just because you’re feeling broken, doesn’t make you any less beautiful.”

“Oh, Beckett.” Oriana murmured. She gingerly took the bracelet and held it to the screen, her blood running cold as the marks matched perfectly. “I…I’ve been wearing this for years.” She whispered, a tear slipping down her face. “If I’d known…I would have turned it in immediately.”

“You didn’t know though. It wasn’t in this city, the bracelet information was never released to the public.”

“He could have just found it, like he said…” She started. “Maybe it really was in a parking lot, maybe the real culprit accidentally dropped it. It could happen.”

“I suppose it could, but it’s pretty unlikely. What’s more likely is he wanted to feel some sort of glory.”

“What do you mean?” She puzzled.

“Because then he could look at it every time you wore it. His trophy, attached to another beautiful girl, being showcased around with no one the wiser of what it truly was. It made him feel invincible.” He paused, suddenly very angry at Oriana.

“And eventually he started fucking you, while you wore it, while you…serviced him.” He spat. “He liked it when you wore it, he wanted to see it, didn’t he? While he was fucking you, while you were sucking his cock…how many times were you wearing this while he did that? How many times were you wearing only this?”

“Don’t you dare put this on me, Beckett. I didn’t know, I’m just as disgusted by it as you are.”

“He knew who I was as soon as I started that job. Yet he still let you wear it. And I avoided you, so I never even saw it. I’m such an idiot. Of course he’s angry about us seeing each other. It’s not because he’s jealous. It’s because you hold the key to his freedom.”

He looked at her, eyes wide. “Oriana…you’re not safe. He’ll come for this. He saw you wearing it during the meeting, that’s why he grabbed you so tightly, that’s why…”

“I-I’m sure I’m perfectly safe.” She started, a bit thrown off at his quickly changing emotions. He seems to be going through all of the stages of grief tonight. “But, we should bring this to the police first thing in the morning.”

“Yes, we’ll get you a restraining order as well.” Beckett mused, standing up and pacing around the room. “I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you, Oriana. This bracelet may have been my sister’s most prized possession…but you are mine. I can’t lose you, and I especially can’t lose you the way I lost Katrina.”

He spun around and pulled her up from the couch, embracing her in his arms. “I’m not strong enough for that. You’re my everything, and I won’t let you go. I’ll keep you safe. I promise you, Oriana. As long as we’re together, no harm will come to you.”

“Beck…”

“I’m so sorry I became angry with you. Please forget I said such terrible things, I was completely out of line.”

Oriana’s head was spinning with everything that transpired that day, and she found herself nodding. “Already forgotten. We’ll get through this together, Beckett, I promise. I’m completely yours, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Stay away from him. He’s a lot more dangerous than anyone knows.”

“Okay.” She whispered. “I’ll try.”


	15. Chapter 15

Oriana held Beckett all night long. He’d gotten drunk and eventually passed out in her arms, with his head in her lap. She hadn’t been able to sleep. She wasn’t quite comfortable, but besides that, she had too much on her mind. Everything he said about Jason being Katrina’s killer…she wanted to believe him. But she knew Jason…didn’t she? Before becoming a couple they were friends for years. Until lately, she hadn’t known he had a dark side. Only when he started propositioning her and grabbing her was she being made aware that there may be a twisted part of him lying deep underneath his surface.

She’d listened to Beckett list the reasons that Jason could have murdered his sister and destroyed his family. The more he talked, the more he was convinced Jason was guilty. But Oriana didn’t know what to think. First, what are the odds that three years later, Katrina’s bracelet pops up on her arm and Beckett recognized it? Showed her pictures that matched the bracelet Jason gave her? That Beckett even works for the same company the killer did? These things don’t happen. Yet it’s too much to be coincidence. She’d promised Beckett she’d try to avoid Jason…it was impossible, since they worked together, but it would be possible to avoid being with him alone. But if she wanted answers…she needed to get Jason alone. And she needs answers. As much as Jason disgusted her…she needed to do this for Beckett. For herself. There’s no way Jason is a killer. Deplorable yes. But not a cold-blooded murderer.

She glanced down at Beckett’s still sleeping form. He’s going to be angry with what she’s going to do, but she has to do it, and she hopes he’ll understand. She leaned forward, grabbing her phone and bringing up Jason’s number.

_Oriana: We should talk_

He responded an instant later. _I knew you’d come around. Just give the time and place and we’ll discuss our arrangement._

She thought a moment, mentally checking the most public bars around.

_Oriana: Tonight at McGee’s on 3 rd. 5pm._

_Jason: How about breakfast instead? Sullivan’s?_

She inhaled sharply. Sullivan’s was a tiny hole in the wall. The food was good, no question, but it was in a fairly sketchy neighborhood, and it was a place she and Jason often frequented together, both before and during their relationship. Still, it was early in the day and it seemed safe enough.

_Oriana: Fine. See you in an hour._

She sighed deeply, running her fingers through Beckett’s hair before gently and slowly sliding out from under Beckett’s head. She went up the stairs and showered, throwing on some clothes and before she left the penthouse, she kissed his cheek “I’ll see you later. I’ll be safe. I love you.”

Oriana left quickly, calling the car service to get her and bring her to Sullivan’s. She was nervous. She knew what she was doing was wrong; sneaking around behind Beckett’s back. She knew he’d be angry when he found out she’d met with Jason, and he’s within his right to get mad. She just hopes he’ll understand.

The car pulled up to the entrance of the diner. Her stomach turned into a knot when she saw the familiar figure waiting for her. Getting out of the car, she thanked the driver, then walked over to Jason.

“So glad you could make it, Oriana. You look ravishing as ever.” Jason pecked her lips with a kiss and she immediately turned her head in disgust.

“Don’t ever touch me. And definitely don’t kiss me.”

Jason smirked, holding the door to the diner open for her to go through. Oriana threw one last glance at the car that brought her here, surprised it hadn’t left yet. And then she was inside.

They were seated in the very back corner booth, mostly hidden from view. It was their regular booth, they had been recognized instantly by the staff, and greeted warmly. She did miss coming here. But she was annoyed to be out of immediate safety. She would have preferred sitting in the middle of the place. But she didn’t want to be rude to the staff, especially since two mugs of hot coffee were immediately placed before them.

“We’ll let you know if we need anything. Otherwise…please give us some privacy.” Jason told the waitress, who nodded and walked away.

Oriana’s stomach lurched. Why do they need full privacy?

She reached for the sugar packets, grabbing the first one and tearing it open, not even looking at the wrapper or the contents pouring out.

“I have to say I was surprised to get your message.” Jason started. “Though I can’t say I was disappointed. I knew you still had feelings for me.”

Oriana raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“You wore that bracelet I gave you yesterday. That means something. You still have it, you still wear it…you must think of me.”

Oriana took a long drink of her coffee. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Someone…recognized it yesterday. Said it belonged to someone they used to know. They were quite positive.”

Jason shrugged. “Well, considering I found it on the floor of a mall, that’s certainly possible, though not probable. It’s a pretty piece of jewelry, and it looks good on you. I hope you didn’t just give it back to him? If anything…you should give it back to me.”

Oriana paused, taking another long drink. “I thought you found it in a parking lot.”

He waved his hand dismissively. “I don’t even remember exactly where anymore. It was several years ago.”

Oriana narrowed her eyes. “And also…how do you know it was a guy who recognized it?”

Jason leaned forward over the table. “Lucky guess…but then…who else would care, other than your new boyfriend? Did you know that Beckett and my relationship goes way back? Never would have guessed, would you?”

Her mind was racing. He was lying. And shiver ran through her as suddenly she knew Beckett was right…and she’d put herself in the path of danger. Beckett was going to get so angry when she told him that she’d met her ex alone, when she promised she wouldn’t.

“I should…probably go.” She mumbled. “Don’t want to be late.” She began to stand, but wobbled, and in a flash Jason was next to her in the booth, pushing her backwards against the wall, completely obscured from view.

“What did he tell you. What lies did he come up with to make you come see if he was right about them?” His voice was menacing, his eyes ice cold. There was something behind them she didn’t recognize, a part of him she didn’t know existed.

“Um…”

Jason trailed his hand along her thigh and when Oriana went to slap it away he grabbed her wrist with his other hand. But she was beginning to have trouble concentrating. Even if he hadn’t grabbed her wrist…she would have missed anyway. She leaned her head back against the wall with a sigh.

Jason leaned in to whisper in her ear. “He doesn’t even know you’re here, does he? Perhaps he’s only using you, just like I was.” He chuckled coldly. “I missed seeing your eyes half closed. You look turned on. You remind me of someone else I used to date. I’m sure you’ve at least heard your lover had a sister, yes?”

He licked his lips. “You know, I used to lie awake at night, daydreaming about the things I would do to you if ever given the chance. You were just a cover for my real target, I was never going to hurt you…but when you caught me eating her…well. That didn’t quite work out. Mmmmmm the things I’m going to do to you…not all are sexual, some, but definitely my kink. Being in a public relationship with you, I couldn’t act on them. This is my chance. You’re going to regret getting into my business. Meeting me alone was very stupid of you. You should have listened to your boyfriend. He’s familiar with my work. Not my architectural work mind you, but…a different work of art. A splattering of crimson, if you will.”

Oriana could barely fathom what he was saying. In fact, she could barely fathom anything at that moment. Her eyes were drooping, and she felt exhausted.

Oriana wanted to say something, shout for help, but she didn’t have the energy. The staff knew them as friends, as a couple. They have come here hungover and practically passed out before. Jason has even carried her out of here before. They’re not going to question this, and she knows it. This is why he chose this place. Why hide when you can get away with things in plain sight?

She was vaguely aware of her hand being placed on the bulge in his pants, Jason moving it for her as the bulge became larger.

“I need you awake, sweetheart.” He whispered in her ear. “Just until we get to the car. You have the whole day to sleep.”

“What did…what did you do” She mumbled incoherently.

“Just lean your head on my shoulder.” He forced her head down. “I realize I can’t actually make you suck me off, but I _can_ make you jerk me off. I _can_ fuck you as hard as I want…And you’re not going to remember any of it. You’re not even going to remember coming here.”

She was vaguely aware of the sound of his zipper pulling down. “Jason…”

“Yeah, baby, say my name…” He breathed. “We’re going to have some naughty public fun before we go.” He paused a moment. “Beckett would go mad if he knew you were coming to a motel with me for a while. I wonder how he’ll feel knowing I fucked both his sister and his girlfriend. He’ll never know about his sister, but you… I should take pictures and send…”

Suddenly he was being yanked from the booth and Oriana almost toppled over, if not for the pair of strong arms that caught her.

“Ori? Ori, I’ve got you, you’re alright.”

She blinked rapidly, trying to get her world in focus before vaguely seeing a fuzzy-looking Beckett, who was holding onto her. “Mmph”

There was a bustle of activity happening around her, but she couldn’t make out what any of it was. She can’t remember ever feeling this tired before in her life. And then she shut her eyes, and everything else faded out to black.


	16. Chapter 16

Beckett was a wreck. He couldn’t believe he’d let himself get completely wasted, bad enough that he’d slept right through Oriana leaving. He’d woken up to his phone ringing, and as soon as it went to voicemail, it just rang again. Someone clearly needed to get a hold of him. He grasped his throbbing head in one hand as he looked at the caller ID. It was one of his normal drivers. When he told Beckett where he was and that he’d dropped Oriana off as some guy kissed her, Beckett became instantly furious. He knew exactly where she snuck off to, and exactly who she met up with.

He was practically blind with red hot fury. She’d promised him to not be alone with Jason. She broke that promise. She didn’t believe him about his sister. She chose to believe Jason, a guy who’s constantly lied to her, over Beckett, who’s never been anything but honest with her. He loves her so much…but he’s no longer sure he can be in a relationship with her. Maybe if they’d started their relationship before all the sex happened, they’d have stood a chance. He should have known better than to bring her home the first time he talked to her, should have known sleeping with her before getting to know her would complicate things. But he hadn’t expected her to betray him like this. He was heading to that dinky diner and putting an end to their relationship. Beckett wasn’t going to stop until he had proof that Jason was involved with his sister. But once again, he was on his own. He’d finally let someone into his life, and this is what happened. As he stepped out of the vehicle, a sense of dread washed over him. He didn’t want to break up with her. He didn’t want to see Jason. He was finally used to having someone to share his life with. He was so upset she ruined it.

He strode inside the establishment but didn’t immediately see them. Panic was beginning to creep in. Did she leave with him before he got there? Is she safe? His mind was beginning to go wild with the possibilities before he caught a flash of something in an obscure corner booth. He narrowed his eyes, walking over. He saw Jason first, with Oriana leaning her head on his shoulder. Hot with rage, Beckett yanked Jason off of her…then realized Oriana was quickly falling. As Jason went sprawling on the ground, Beckett dove to catch her, realizing that Oriana was barely awake.

“Ori? Ori, I’ve got you, you’re all right.” She was blinking as though trying focus on his face…but then her eyes closed, her body falling completely limp. With his heart pounding, he yelled for help.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oriana was becoming vaguely aware of voices around her. She slowly blinked open her eyes, acknowledging a massive headache and strange soreness in her chest. She heard beeping, felt something in her arm. Carefully, she looked around, realizing she was in a hospital.

“Ori?”

She looked to her side, seeing Beckett race to her side, gripping her hand. “Thank god.” He breathed.

She furrowed her eyebrows. “Beck? Why am I in a hospital?”

“You don’t remember anything?” He whispered.

Oriana wracked her brain, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

“I’ll get the doctor.” He stood up briskly, leaving the room and returning a minute later with a nurse.

The woman smiled warmly. “Ms. Miller, I’m nurse Lockwood. I’m going to need to take your vitals and the doctor will be right in. How are you feeling?”

“Uh…I…I don’t know what’s going on.” Oriana answered sheepishly.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

Oriana looked helplessly at Beckett. “I remember going to work. We were having a meeting.” Her eyes widened. “Oh my gosh, how did it go?? I missed it?? What time is it??”

Beckett swallowed hard, he was starting to have trouble breathing. E…excuse me a moment.” He mumbled, fleeing from the room, but stopping just outside and out of sight. _She doesn’t remember. She Doesn’t. Remember. He could have done anything and she wouldn’t remember. The last thing she remembers is yesterday morning…36 hours gone._

He jumped as a hand was placed on his arm. He looked up to see the nurse. “She’s looking good. Memory loss is common after these types of situations. I’ll get the doctor.”

Trembling, Beckett went back into Oriana’s room. He went right up to her, placed his hands on her cheeks, and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, there were tears in her eyes.

“Beck…what’s going on? You’re scaring me. Why am I here? How did I get here? Why are you looking at me like…like you were sure you were never going to see me again?”

“I was going to break up with you.” He murmured. “But then…you were just…unconscious. Ori, how could you do that? How could you go see Jason like that? I could have lost you, he could have killed you. I’ve never been more terrified in my life.”

“What? I would never go off and meet Jason on my own…You wanted to break up with me? What did I do? I haven’t seen Jason.”

“Ahem. I’m Doctor Randall. Oriana, it’s my understanding you have no recollection of the past thirty-six hours?”

Oriana’s mouth fell open. “Thirty-six hours? Okay, someone needs to tell me what’s going on.”

The newly arrived doctor pulled up a chair next to the bed. “Do you want Mr. Harrington to stay or leave so we can chat in private?”

“He can stay. I would just tell him whatever you’re going to tell me anyway. Please just start talking!”

The doctor nodded. “This…may get difficult to hear. You’ve tested positive for the drug GHB. It’s often used as a date rape drug.”

“What?” She gasped. “Who? When?”

“The man you were with has been arrested for public indecency. It’s believed that he’s the one who slipped the drug into your morning coffee, however, there’s no proof it was him. Security cameras show he never touched your drink. You’ve been unconscious almost twelve hours. The drug itself is dangerous, but at such a high dose you suffered an allergic reaction to it as well. When paramedics arrived on scene, you were convulsing.”

Oriana was white as a ghost, and Beckett reached back over and interlaced his fingers with hers as the doctor continued.

“Your chest may be a bit sore as CPR became necessary during transport. The good news is, the drug has been flushed from your system and you’re out of danger.”

Oriana turned her head to the ceiling, not saying a word.

“Do you understand what I’ve told you?” Dr. Randall asked.

She nodded silently.

“I’m afraid the police will be asking you some questions shortly, I’ll have to let them know right away that you’ve woken up.”

Oriana nodded again, still staring at the ceiling.

When the doctor left, Beckett squeezed her hand. “Ori, please look at me.”

Instead she looked the opposite direction. “You said you were going to break up with me.”

Guilt washed through him. “I…”

“You were angry and going to break up with me while I was apparently drugged and almost died.”

“Oriana, you don’t remember everything. We shouldn’t have this argument now. In fact, I’m not going to argue with you ever about this.”

“You said I was with Jason?” She asked. “Why would I go see him? Did we get in a fight?”

He about to answer when she spoke again. “Even if we got in a fight, it doesn’t make sense I would go to him. I can’t stand the guy. And what’s with the public indecency? What were we doing?”

“I got there before he was able to do anything.” Beckett said gently. “My driver contacted me, saying you used him to bring you somewhere, and when you got there another man kissed you. I was angry, and hungover, and not thinking clearly. I assumed the worst. Although as it turns out, there was something much worse than cheating.”

Her green eyes finally met his own. “I can’t…remember any of that.”

“I’m so sorry my immediate reaction was anger instead of worry.” He told her, pleading with her through his eyes.

Oriana looked at the IV poking from her arm. “None of this makes any sense to me.”

Beckett took a deep and shuddery breath. “Let me fill you in. It’s going to be hard to believe.”

Oriana gaped at the man in front of her as he told her everything, from the meeting, to the bracelet, their conversation at home, him getting drunk, and her leaving to confront Jason.

“It really hurt me to wake up to my driver telling me you were cheating on me.”

“But I would never…”

“I know.” He interrupted. “I know you wouldn’t. But if you were in my position…what would you have thought? Your first thought?”

“That you were cheating.” She said quietly.

Beckett nodded, giving a small smile. “Exactly. So I went to confront the two of you, and yes, break up with you. I felt betrayed. But when I got there and didn’t see you right away…my anger was replaced with worry and if he’d already taken you somewhere. When I finally saw you and yanked him off you…that’s when I realized something was terribly wrong. You couldn’t talk, you couldn’t focus, and you just passed out. Jason was on the floor with his dick out of his pants, I can only assume he was forcing you to touch him. Oriana…he could have killed you. When you started seizing…and then the CPR…”

He swallowed back tears. “My anger disappeared in an instant, and all that mattered was not losing you. He killed my sister, Ori. He already took away one person I loved. I wouldn’t survive if he took another.”

“I still don’t understand why I would just…meet up with him after everything you told me.” She puzzled.

“You didn’t want to believe it.” He said sadly. “I get it, you’ve known him longer than me. But I’ve never lied to you, not once, and although I’m so relieved you’re okay…I still feel hurt. That you would trust someone like him over me. It makes me feel inadequate as a lover and friend, and just a human being in general. After everything we’ve dealt with…you still have doubts, and that hurts, a lot. And I don’t know how to handle that. I’m so tired of hurting all the time.”

“I’m so sorry, Beckett.” Oriana whispered. “I wish I could remember why I did this. I wish I could remember what my conversation with Jason was like. I wish I could remember what he was doing with me, and how he even slipped me the drug in the first place.”

“I can’t force you to trust me, Oriana. But if you can’t do that then…what are we even doing? There should be no doubts, no secrets.”

“But I do trust you!” She exclaimed. “Please…don’t be upset, I don’t have any recollection of it, and it’s killing me to see you hurting, and especially knowing I caused it and can’t remember!” She burst into tears. “I don’t know why I didn’t listen to you! I don’t know why I didn’t believe you! Jason…I can’t stand Jason, and I just don’t understand why I went to him. I don’t understand how your driver saw us kissing, I would NEVER kiss him now!!”

“Ori…”

“No! I was just told that asshole drugged me and my heart stopped beating, and now you’re questioning everything, and I hurt you! I’m…God, I’m so, so sorry, Beckett!”

There was a knock on the door, and two policewomen walked in, both looking at Oriana sadly. Oriana looked at them through watery eyes. “I don’t remember.” She snapped at them. “There’s nothing I can tell you.”

“We’re sorry to intrude, Ms. Miller, but we do need to ask you if there’s anything…and I mean anything at all, that you’ve remembered.”

“I just said I didn’t.”

“The doctor says your memory may or may not return. If it does, here’s our cards, please call us.”

“What will happen to Jason?” Beckett asked. “He was arrested, is he staying in jail?”

One of the cops frowned, shaking her head. “He was released with a citation. There’s nothing to link him with the GHB Ms. Miller consumed, and since she’s unable to recall what happened…”

“So he’s just…walking around free?” Beckett cried angrily. “I can’t accept that! She could have been raped! She could have died! He already killed my sister!!”

“Your…sister?”

Beckett slunk down into his chair. “Oriana and I were going to go down to the local precinct this morning. My sister…was murdered a few years ago. I’ve stumbled upon some evidence that this guy, the guy who did this to my girlfriend, is the same person that took my sister’s life.”

The policewomen stared at him a moment before one of them began dialing her phone and speaking with someone on the other end. "We're going to need homicide. New evidence related to a cold case."


	17. Chapter 17

Arriving home, the tension between Beckett and Oriana was palpable. He’d told the officers everything he knew about his sister’s death and they said they’d be in touch. Oriana was finally released, though she still wasn’t quite herself. Beckett led her over to the couch, pulling her into his arms. He was hurt, but also just happy she was safe, and wanted to be as close to her as possible.

He could feel her blinking against his chest, and soon felt wetness and heard sniffles. He gently hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze. “Don’t cry.” He told her gently. “You’re home now, you’re safe, everything’s going to be okay.”

“Stop being so nice.” She hiccupped. “I don’t deserve it.”

“Oriana, listen. I think…no, I know…you went out with the best of intentions. You didn’t set out with the intent to hurt my feelings. I know the Jason thing is hard to believe. I’d like us to just…put this behind us. Please.” Beckett murmured, stroking her hair with his hand.

“But…”

“No buts.” He interrupted. “I could have lost you. Forever. In the worst way possible. I’m not about to start fighting with you over what you did or did not do. You don’t remember, you can’t defend yourself, and that’s not a fair argument. If you ever remember your side of the story, then I want to hear it, and we can discuss it then. But not before that. I love you so much, Ori. I won’t let a misunderstanding or miscommunication come between us. We’re much stronger than that. I just want to take care of you right now, please let me do that for you.”

“Why are you so good to me?” She whispered.

Beckett smiled softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. “Because you’re my world, Oriana. You’re my everything. And something terrible just happened to you.”

Another tear escaped from her eye and trickled down her face. Beckett softly wiped it away with his thumb before moving his hand to caress her cheek as he leaned down and kissed her slowly. “And also because I love you.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t. Maybe…maybe we’re just not meant to be.” She murmured into his lips, causing him to freeze and pull back. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

“I wish I could make love to you right now. I’d show you why that’s not true.” He replied sadly. “I know I said a lot of things at the hospital, and so did the doctors and police and I know your mind is reeling.” He looked back at her. “Do…you believe me? About my sister?”

“I do. Of course, I do.”

“Do you trust me? Do you trust that I’ve never lied to you?”

Her eyes were welling up with tears again. “Yes.”

Beckett turned onto his side to face her, taking her hand. “Do you still want to be with me? Do you actually see a future together? Just…be honest. I can handle it.”

“I do. I want everything with you.” She breathed.

Beckett scoot closer to her, capturing her lips with his own before trailing a hand down the curves of her body and resting on her hip. “Then let’s have everything.”

Oriana leaned in and kissed him hungrily, wrapping her arms around him, before he pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. She ground against him and he groaned.

“Shit, Ori, we can’t do this right now.”

“The doctor said I can resume normal activity.” She responded breathlessly, her kisses becoming more fierce.

“Oriana, stop.” Beckett grabbed her arms, pulling her away from him. He didn’t miss the unmistakable hurt written all over her features because she stood up abruptly and left the room. He sat there feeling ashamed of himself. He was giving her mixed signals, he knew. But she wasn’t the only one hurting.

Oriana went into their bedroom, closing the door and letting her tears fall freely as she disrobed and climbed into bed, yanking the blankets over herself completely. She cried into her pillow to muffle the sound. She hated herself in this moment. She completely betrayed the love of her life, and didn’t know how to fix it. One minute he’s telling her he loves her and wants the world with her, but the next minute he’s pushing her away…literally. She heard the door open and close.

“Ori…?”

“Go away.” She cried. “Just leave me and get it over with.”

The bed dipped next to her, and a second later the blanket lifted and Beckett appeared, pulling the blanket back over them both. “I don’t know how to fix this. I’m sorry, I wish I did. I wish I could say that what you did had no effect on me, especially since you can’t remember doing it. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I never saw that stupid bracelet.”

Oriana scoffed and turned her back to him, unable to stop the flow of tears. A warm arm wrapped around her as Beckett’s sculpted body pressed into her back, spooning her. “I’m not going to leave you, Oriana.” His breath was hot in her ear. “You’ve been through a trauma. Which, in turn, traumatized me as well. We need each other. We love each other. We’ll figure it out, I promise. I refuse to give up on us. So…please tell me you feel the same.”

“And what if I don’t.” It was a statement, not even a question.

“Then I’ll have to make you fall in love with me all over again.” He teased lightly, nibbling her ear. “I’ll have to remind you of all the reasons I love you.”

Oriana gasped as he trailed kisses along her neck and jawline, moving his hand to caress her breast, tweaking her nipple as she whimpered. Beckett chuckled lightly as she began writhing against him.

“Don’t ever think I don’t want to make love to you, Ori. I can’t keep my hands off you. I have to kiss you like I have to breathe. I need you.” He finished, his voice hoarse.

“I need you, Beckett. I need you to show me you love me, that you won’t leave me over this.”

“Never.” He assured. “Our emotions are running high. But I won’t leave you, Oriana, ever. If anyone wants out of this…it’s going to be you. You’d be the one leaving, not me.”

“But you said…”

“Forget about that. I was wrong. I was so, so wrong Oriana. Forgive me.” He dropped kisses to her bare shoulder. “You shouldn’t have gotten naked. You know I can’t resist you.”

Oriana let out a watery laugh. “Yes, you figured out my master plan.”

“Tell me what you want. Anything you want, it’s yours.”

“I want to feel you inside of me.” He could barely hear her, her voice was so low and thick with emotion.

“You sure?” He asked, his heart beating faster.

She nodded, and he let go of her breast to fumble with his pants and kick them off before wrapping his arm back around her.

“I’ll go really slow.” He gently pressed his tip into her tightness, moaning at how wet she was. He paused when he was all the way inside. “Are you okay?”

“Yes”

He moved slowly in and out of her, thrusting as soft and gentle as he could, not wanting to get her heart rate too high. He peppered her shoulders and back with kisses until he moved his hand to her chin and turned her head to face his so he could kiss her lips. They kissed until they came, their quiet moans of ecstasy filling the room as their bodies found their release. He pulled out of her, turning her to face him so her breasts were pressed against his chest as they continued to kiss sweetly.

Running his hands through her hair he finally pressed one last kiss to her lips before pulling slightly back and gazing deep into her eyes. “We’ll be okay.” He told her again. “Maybe not immediately. We both have our demons, Ori, I know that now. It’s not just me.”

“Can we face them together?” She whispered.

He nodded, smiling. “I’d really love that.”

“Beck…I don’t think I can continue working, at least, not if it’s with Jason. The next time I see him, I want it to be as he’s being arrested with no chance of being released.”

“I’ll make sure he loses his job and is blacklisted from every company within 400 miles.” Beckett didn’t miss a beat and was already thinking about what calls to make to ensure Jason wouldn’t find a job, but also would ensure he wouldn’t leave the area for a while. “We’ll also talk to Alex and maybe even Michael together, and see what they want to do. Maybe this project will be postponed or scrapped altogether.”

“Okay.”

Beckett kissed the top of her head, smiling down at her. “Do you trust me?”

Oriana grinned, feeling a weight being lifted off her shoulders. “Always.” Her smile faded momentarily. “But do you trust me?”

“If we don’t keep any more secrets from each other, tell each other what’s going on, and don’t sneak off while one is sleeping…yes. I’ll trust you.”

She took a shuddery breath while nodding. “So what do we do now?”

Beckett paused. “Now we rest. Tomorrow we’ll start dealing with the world. But for today…it’s just us.”

“That sounds perfect.” She whispered, leaning forward and kissing him again.


	18. Chapter 18

Several days had passed since Jason had attempted to assault Oriana. She wasn’t leaving Beckett’s side. Anytime she did, something always seemed to go wrong, and she didn’t want things to get worse than they already are. She and Beckett were doing well, sharing lots of cuddles and kisses, and today they were headed into the office to talk to both Alex and Michael about the project. Oriana didn’t want anything to do with it anymore, even though Jason had been fired, again. Beckett had made sure of that. He’d also been calling his connections, and getting the word out about him, and that he cannot be trusted. Jason was going to have a very difficult time getting a job.

Sitting nervously in a conference room, Oriana sat right beside her boyfriend, lacing her fingers with his. She furrowed her eyebrows, looking around. The last time she was in here, she couldn’t even remember. Beckett had told her everything they did in here, with her on the table and him on his knees. It was so sexy, and Oriana was actually extremely pissed she couldn’t remember that part. Why can’t she just remember the good?

“It’s okay, Ori.” Beckett murmured in her ear. “We’ll hear them out, and we’ll tell them our decision after.”

She turned her head to look at him. “Beck, you can always stay on, you don’t have to do or not do anything on my account.”

He chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Don’t you know by now, that everything I do, I’m doing for you?”

She felt a blush rise into her cheeks. He was so good with her. So kind, so sweet. Yet he can also be demanding about what he wanted. She loved that about him. There were several sides to this man she was in love with, and she was madly in love with all of them.

“Oriana, Beckett, it’s good to see you both.” Alex walked into the conference room with Michael right on his heels.

“How are you doing?” Michael asked, his voice laced with concern.

“I’m fine.” Oriana stated. “Thanks for asking.”

The two men took seats opposite Beckett and Oriana. Michael spoke first. “Words can’t even describe how I’m feeling towards Jason right now. I’m horrified by these allegations, really, and if there’s anything that myself and Adams Industries can do to make it up to you, please, by all means ask.”

“I don’t think there’s much you can do.” Oriana told him politely. “Beckett and I called this meeting to go over our current project with your company. I’ve thought a lot about this, and I’ve talked it over with Beckett…and I feel I need to be taken off the account.”

“We weren’t sure if you were planning on continuing with Jason, but I feel strongly that Oriana shouldn’t be associated with it any longer. And as her safety is my top concern, I’m afraid I also need to be taken off the project. It’s not something either of us are comfortable with at this time.” Beckett finished, giving Oriana’s hand a squeeze.

Michael’s face immediately turned to stone, and it was as if they were looking at a completely different person. “I’m sorry to hear that. However, we do have a contract with this company, and that includes the two of you in particular. One of you must remain on this project. If you don’t do this, we will be forced to take legal action.” Michael said it without emotion, there was nothing in his eyes. So much for being sorry about what happened.

“Are you kidding?” Beckett asked angrily. “Your colleague drugged her and would have assaulted her if I hadn’t stopped it. And you expect us to continue working with your company? You could all be rapists for all we know.”

“Beckett.” Alex’s voice cut through the air. “I have been in lengthy conversations all week about this, and unfortunately Michael is correct. We’re in a legally binding contract for this.”

“You can’t seriously expect us to…”

“I do, actually. I expect you to put aside emotion and do your jobs. There is no physical proof that Jason did anything wrong, yet he was fired. There is no reason why you can’t continue with this. The problem has been taken care of.”

Beckett glanced at Oriana, whose face was white. He sighed. “Okay…I’ll continue, but she won’t. You said only one of us needs to remain. Assign someone else if you must. There’s not a whole lot left anyway.”

“No.” Michael said. “Oriana has been on this project since conception. And actually, Mr. Harrington, you’ve been inserting yourself into all kinds of situations you shouldn’t, even become aggressive when unprovoked. I have recommended to my boss, and he agrees, that you will no longer be associated with Adams Industries. Oriana will take over the project alone.”

“You can’t be…”

“It’s true, Mr. Harrington. Oriana will head the remainder of this project now. And you will no longer work with her in any capacity. You will empty your joint office of your things and go back to your standard cubicle. Inter-office relationships are officially prohibited as of today.”

“Alex, please.” Oriana’s voice was barely a whisper. “I thought you’d be more understanding. You know what I went through…”

There was a cold laugh. “There’s no evidence that Jason had anything to do with it. At this time, we can only assume you drugged yourself, in hopes he would do something inappropriate that you could use against him. It wouldn’t be the first time someone did that to their betters. Regardless, Mr. Mulvaney is no longer with the company, so he is no longer a factor.” Michael stood from the table, the kind looking and concerned man who had entered the room was no longer present. Instead, a cold, steely, unfeeling man was in his place.

“That’s our condition. If it’s not followed, then we’ll see you all in court.” He left room, not sparing another glance at the three people still sitting at the table.

“What just happened?” Oriana asked, her voice rising. “Alex. You know me, you know I’d never…”

“Yes, I do. I know you wouldn’t make it up, or do something so insane you could have died just to get someone away from you. That being said, my hands are tied on the matter. Mr. Harrington, you have until the end of the day to get set back up in your old space. There is no more relationship between you two, professionally or other inside this office. Whatever you do in your own time…don’t bring it here.”

Alex stood and strode to the door, pausing. “I’m truly sorry things went this way. I honestly didn’t expect Adams Industries to give us such a hard time. If it were up to me, I wouldn’t have either of you working on this anymore. In fact, I would sever ties completely. However, our legal team has told me it’s not possible without serious consequence. The project is almost over. You’ll be done in no time.”

He left the room, shutting the door behind him, as if he knew they would need time to digest what just went on.

Oriana’s eyes brimmed with tears, and she buried herself into Beckett. He held her tightly, rubbing slow circles on her back while her tears spilled over.

“How can I do this by myself?” She sobbed. “God, I really do have to quit.”

“Ori, remember, quitting means Jason wins, and…”

“Oh cut the crap, Beckett. I can’t do this without you.”

“You still have me.” He told her gently. “We live together, remember? I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you. If nothing else, we have each other.”

Oriana scoffed. “He just banned our relationship. We’re not even going to be able to talk during the day. And like it or not, most of our time is spent here. At most we’ll have only a couple hours a day together.”

Beckett just held her tighter. “We’ll figure it out. I’m not letting you go. I’ll just…find another way to ensure your safety. I’ll hire a bodyguard.”

She shook her head, pulling back. “I’m done here, Beckett. He can’t sue me personally, just the company. And there’s insurance for that. Alex will be pissed, but…I’m not doing this anymore. I never should have come back the first time.”

“But then you wouldn’t have gotten to know me.”

Oriana placed her hand on his cheek. “Of course I would have. I don’t believe for one second that you would have given up that easily. You stole my phone number, remember? Searched five bars before you got to the right one. Put me on your permanent guest list when all we had done was kiss. We’d still be together, I’m sure of it.”

Beckett couldn’t help but smile at her words.

“I love you, Beck, so incredibly much. But I can’t work here anymore. I just can’t.”

He nodded, sighing. “Okay. I understand. Anyone in your position would probably do the same. Go talk to Alex. I’ll move my things and then I’ll see you later. They’ll have no choice but to keep me on this project, and as soon as it’s done, I’m out of here too. It’s not okay what Alex and Michael are doing.”

“At least this way I can send you naughty pictures all day long.” She joked. “Make sure you know exactly what you’re missing by being here.”

“Like I could ever forget.” He murmured, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. He kissed her sweetly. “I’ll see you at home, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too.” She breathed. “Wish me luck.”

They opened the door to the conference room, Beckett going into his office and Oriana into Alex’s. Several minutes later she left. A couple minutes after that, Alex called him into his office and told him he’s to finish the project alone. Beckett hated not leaving the building with her. He didn’t want her out of his sight. But there’s nothing he can do about that now. His penthouse has layers of security to it. She’ll be perfectly safe.

That’s what he thought, anyway, except Oriana never made it there. When Beckett got home, the penthouse was dark. The security guard told him she never arrived.


	19. Chapter 19

“Oh my god.” Oriana groaned, immediately trying to grasp the back of her head, but finding herself restrained, her wrists and feet tied. “What the hell was that…” She looked around the unfamiliar setting, her head throbbing. “Where….?

The room she was in was luxurious. She was lying in a four-poster queen size bed. She was laying on top of white satin sheets and wearing a white satin slip. She had nothing on underneath and was barefoot. “How in the world….?”

“I wouldn’t think about it too much. You won’t be here long. Loose ends don’t stay loose for long at all. And you, my dear, are a huge loose end.”

She froze, hearing the voice coming from across the room. She knew that voice. Her eyes immediately shifted, finding Jason’s immediately. “Jason, what are you doing? Haven’t you done enough to me already? What more could you possibly want?”

“It was never supposed to go this far. You were never going to be anything other than a decoy as we hit the real target. You really fucked up those plans, and you will pay the price. Since our big payday is no longer coming, we could try to hold ransom from Beckett for you, but….this is much sweeter isn’t it? Finding his true love, devoid of life, wrapped in white satin soaked in crimson blood? I know I’m looking forward to that view. Just like I was his sister’s. Of course, that had to be hurried, and it became rushed and sloppy. But this…you…will not be rushed. It will not be sloppy. You will be beautiful even as you die.”

Jason stood up, sauntering towards her as though a predator. The glint of a knife drew her attention. He noticed.

“Oh this? This knife and I go a long way back. It’s my...sacrificial one, if you will. You aren’t the first person we’ve had to put down for getting in our way. For the rich ones, the real targets, I have another. But for you…”

He arrived at her bedside, smiling down on her. “This knife is for little bitches like you, who don’t get out of the way fast enough.” He pressed the tip into her neck, drawing a drop of blood. He grinned as she winced.

“I’m not normally one for drawing things out. It’s such a rush, such a high, taking someone’s life. But I want your lover to know how greatly you suffered. I want him to know it’s his fault that you did not go peacefully. He’s going to wish you died the way his sister did. Instant. Didn’t feel a thing. Here one minute, and the next…gone from the earth.” He sliced her arm, a trickle of blood coming out.

“You might wonder why you’re dressed like that. A tiny slip, naked underneath, surrounded by white. Your arms and legs tied up so you’re spread open for anyone to see that perfect little pussy of yours. There’s going to be alooooot of fun happening here. Maybe not so much for you. But you’ll be bleeding out anyway, growing weaker and weaker, but still feeling every sensation brought to you. I bet I can even make you cum as I slit your throat. Dying during an orgasm…now that is a good way to go. I guess I’m feeling generous right now. Or maybe I just want to see you shudder in ecstasy at the same time you choke on your own blood.”

“Why?” She whispered. “What did I ever do to you? What did Beckett ever do to you?”

Jason sneered. “That bracelet…I loved seeing you wear it. Completely oblivious it belonged to someone else, someone important. It took me a few years to wear you down and get you to date me…honestly you are such a tease. So, it’s been years since I’ve fed my innermost desires. And this is pure poetry.”

“How?” She cried.

“You haven’t figured it out, yet? You made my relationship with Lisa public. She could no longer be used to satisfy my bloodlust. So it was fucking perfect that Beckett Harrington, brother of the last person to meet their untimely demise by my hand, picked you to start a relationship with. He caused quite the trouble for us, leading the search for Katrina’s killer. But there were no leads to go on. Everything was a dead end. Absolutely no trace of me was left behind. So, I forgot all about him. Until a few months ago when he applied for a position. At first I was nervous, but then I realized, what a beautiful thing it would be, to work with him, mentor him, become his friend. I never had the chance to make it happen. It would have been one of my finest moments, having him open up about his tragic past to me, letting me relive it through his eyes.”

“You’re despicable.” Oriana spat.

“I prefer the term, God. I alone have held lives in my hands. Just like right now, I have full control over you living and dying. If that’s not God, I don’t know what is.” He was practically singing his triumph. “I just want you to die. But not until after I’ve had you again.”

Jason climbed on top of her, unbuckling his pants as he went. “It’s a pity things went this way. I enjoyed you so much. The things you can do with that tongue of yours….” He eyes turned black with desire.

Oriana opened her mouth to scream, but Jason’s knife was immediately on her throat, breaking through her skin. “I don’t want to kill you until I make you cum, Oriana. But don’t think I won’t.”

Jason lined his cock with her center, and just as he was about to enter her, the door to the room slammed open.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” A voice boomed out.

Jason jumped off of her, yanking his pants back up.

“Are you a fucking idiot? You want your DNA all over her, inside her? I told you to leave her alone. Why are you even in here?” Michael strode into the room, not sparing a single glance at Oriana. She felt like the wind was knocked out of her.

“M…Michael? What…how…why…?” She gasped.

He turned his cold gaze to her. It was so cold she actually shivered. “You don’t actually think this one is smart enough to pull shit off by himself, do you?”

Oriana gaped at him, and he chuckled with a sneer. “God, I thought you were smarter than that. But then again, you wore a bracelet an ex-boyfriend gave you around a new boyfriend. That was pretty stupid. I didn’t think girls actually did things like that.”

He turned back to Jason, leveling him with his gaze. “Although, it’s not _as_ stupid as giving someone a trophy to wear anytime they like. So here I am, getting my hands dirty so we don’t spend the rest of our lives in prison because of his complete and utter idiocy. And, as you can see, he has a flair for the dramatic.”

Michael shook his head in disappointment. “I never wanted to hurt you, Oriana. You’re a beautiful and bright girl. But unfortunately, I’m left with no choice. Jason, get over here.”

Jason went up to Michael, smiling widely. “It’s time, isn’t it?”

“It is. Go to the bed and take your pants off again.”

“But you said…”

“I changed my mind. I want to watch you destroy her. I haven’t actually seen you do this before. I want to experience the thrill of it.”

Grinning wickedly, Jason went to the bed, sliding his pants and boxers down, kicking them away. He climbed on top of her again, and Oriana finally started crying. She couldn’t help it. This was it. This was how her life would end. Before she could even register what was happening, there was a loud BANG! Jason fell heavily on top of her, motionless, blood everywhere.

Oriana screamed as his blood splattered on the white satin and her skin. Michael looked at her, his face blank. “Welcome to your murder suicide, Oriana. I was actually going to wait a bit longer, but I just can’t stand listening to that man speak anymore. And although I’m not opposed to killing you, I have no desire for him to rape you. I’m no monster. Jason’s messed this up so bad, and I don’t have room for more mistakes. Getting close enough to do it is good enough and all I need.”

Oriana was hyperventilating, seeing the gun in Michael’s hand, and the hole in Jason’s head, his lifeless eyes looking into hers. She couldn’t get enough air in her lungs to scream.

“But…I…he…”

Michael bellowed a laugh. “I can’t understand what you’re saying. SPEAK.” He cocked the gun, aiming it for her.

“…How…?” She croaked.

“Oh, how is it a murder-suicide? Well, I’m going to untie you. Then I’m going to anonymously tip off your dear Beckett Harrington about your location. People already know you’re missing, and they’ll suspect Jason of being with you. Beckett is already mad with worry, and he’s been publicly jealous and angry in the past. He’ll come in, see you and Jason about to fuck since you’ve missed him so much, and he’ll be so blind with rage that he kills you both. And then I’ll reappear to put a bullet in his own head, and make sure his fingerprints are everywhere they need to be, especially on the gun. Absolutely no loose ends. But just in case there’s any doubt whatsoever…”

Michael left the room for just a moment, returning with a few candles, placing them by the curtains and the bed, lighting each one ceremoniously. “There was so much commotion, a couple candles fell over, and since there was no one left alive to correct that…everything will be consumed in flames. I would use gasoline to speed things up, but who shows up and commits a crime of passion armed with a can of gasoline? Besides, you and Jason definitely would have had romantic lighting as you restarted your affair.”

“Where are we?” She whispered. “Someone will see or hear something. Those gunshots.”

“We are miles away from anyone. This house is long abandoned. Some very fancy furniture though.”

“Please don’t do this.” She begged. “I’ll leave the city, I’ll take Beckett with me. We’ll never breathe a word about this to anyone. Not even each other.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “That’s the best you can come up with? That’s the most cliché thing I’ve ever heard.”

Her whole body was trembling, feeling crushed by Jason’s dead weight, his blood dripping on her. She looked Michael square in the eye as he rose his gun back up and put his finger on the trigger.

“Goodbye Oriana.”

She let out a scream as the gunshot rang out, the house falling still as a candle fell over and lit the curtains on fire.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as Beckett got home and realized Oriana was nowhere to be found, he called the police. “What do you mean, there’s nothing you can do?” He demanded. “She’s missing!!”

“Sir, I understand your frustration, however, she’s not considered a missing person until there’s been no contact for 48 hours. Being gone for only a few hours means she could have turned off her phone and gone shopping.”

“No!” He shouted angrily. “She wouldn’t do that, you need to do something!!”

“You may come down to your local precinct and meet with a detective there, however, they will tell you the same thing. But at least you can start the process.” The police officer on the phone told him.

Beckett hung up, seeing red. He called the Detective he’d spoken to about Katrina while he was in the hospital with Oriana.

“You’ve reached the voicemail of Detective Blanc. Please leave a detailed message and I will call you as soon as I am able.”

“This is Beckett Harrington, we met the other day at the hospital. Oriana Miller is missing; call me back!”

He was furious and didn’t know where else to turn. No one had seen her since she left the office. It was like she vanished into thin air, and he had the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that if he didn’t find her soon, she’d be gone forever, and he couldn’t accept that fate. He couldn’t let Jason win after all this time, let him take another person he loved away from him. He wouldn’t survive it. He wouldn’t even want to. It took him three years to finally open up to someone…and now his past was coming back to haunt him, as if it didn’t enough already. And this time, he didn’t have a clue where to start. He sank down on his couch and buried his face in his hands. It’s all his fault. If he’d never met her, she wouldn’t be in danger right now. If he’d never pursued her, she’d be living out her life in safety. He knows he needs to get up, needs to do something, anything…but he’s frozen in place, terror coursing through his veins. He was completely helpless for the first time in his life, and the more he thought about how he needed to find her, the more his body seemed to be shutting down. He was paralyzed in fear.

Oriana looked Michael square in the eye as he rose his gun back up and put his finger on the trigger.

“Goodbye Oriana.”

She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a scream as the gunshot rang out, the house falling still as a candle fell over and lit the curtains on fire. But she was still aware of everything. She wasn’t in pain. After a brief moment of silence, there were suddenly voices sounding from everywhere all at once. She peeked out of one eye before the other flew open and she gasped as she took in the sight before her. There were at least a dozen armed police bursting into the room. One was putting out the fire, three were tending to Michael, who lay motionless on the floor, and now several more were heading towards her.

“Ma’am? Ma’am, are you alright? Can you tell me your name?” One of them was speaking to her as another took Jason’s pulse, shaking his head to yet another man when he found none. Together, they rolled Jason off of her. She felt like she couldn’t talk. Where did all these people come from? Where was Beckett? Surely he’s the one that managed to find her…he always finds her.

“Wh-where’s Beckett? Is he okay?”

“Sorry, Ma’am, I don’t know who that is. I’m Officer McMillan. Can you tell me your name? Do you know how you got here?”

He began untying her carefully, starting with her hands, and then she untied one leg as he did the other. She kept looking around the room, and the office spoke into his radio. “How many ambulances are on their way?”

His radio beeped and a voice crackled through. “One is pulling up on scene, two more are en-route, eta ten minutes.

“Thanks.” He turned back to her, helping to her feet. “Come with me. There’s an ambulance downstairs.”

As they moved across the room, Oriana’s eyes landed on Michael again. His skin was ashen, and his chest had a bullet wound. His gun had already been picked up and placed in an evidence bag. The officer kept trying to get her to speak, but she couldn’t help but continue to look at everything around her. She was in an old decrepit house, where the wallpaper was peeling, and floorboards creaking. It was cold and drafty, and the stairs were missing half of the railing. Once downstairs she could tell that at some point this must have been a grand house. The ceilings were high, the floors, although stained, were hardwood, the trimming looked to be mahogany. But at some point, someone had stopped caring for it, and if fell into dilapidation. Finally being ushered out the front door, Oriana gaped at the dozens of cars pulled into a long driveway and all over the grass, with more coming.

A moment later, two paramedics rushed to her side with a stretcher, one of them wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. “Name?”

“She hasn’t given one yet.”

“O…Oriana Miller. My name is Oriana Miller.” She told them quietly. “Where’s Beckett?”

“She keeps asking for someone named Beckett. We’re not sure who he is or his relation to the crime yet.”

“What? He has nothing to do with this!” Oriana shrieked. “Didn’t he send you??”

“Ms. Miller, we’re going to put you on this stretcher and take you to the hospital. There’s a lot of blood, where were you hurt?”

“I…I wasn’t…um…a couple scratches…”

“The majority is not her blood.” Officer McMillan explained.

As she laid onto the stretcher, she looked back at the cop. “How did you find me? How did you get here?”

“An officer is going to meet you at the hospital to take your statement and answer any questions you have.”

“But…”

Officer McMillan was already striding away, and Oriana cursed under her breath as the stretcher was loaded into the ambulance. The EMTs were nice enough, taking all her vitals and bandaging up the cuts Jason had made with his knife. But she refused to answer any questions without getting some answers herself. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally pulled into a hospital and she was steered into the Emergency Department. As Oriana was moved from the gurney onto a bed, she recognized the policewoman walking towards her as one of the ones that she met with the last time she was in the hospital.

Detective Blanc smiled sadly at her. “Oriana, I’m so sorry to meet again under these circumstances.”

“Please. Tell me what is going on.” Oriana begged.

The woman pulled up a chair next to her bed. “I was told to come here and take someone’s statement, I just found out it was you. Before we get started…I have several voicemails from Mr. Harrington. Is it okay with you if I tell him where you are right now?”

“Yes! Please!” She cried.

The officer nodded and pulled her phone out, dialing Beckett’s number. “Mr. Harrington, this is Detective Blanc. We’ve located Ms. Miller.”

Oriana made a grab for her phone. “Beck?? I’m okay. I’m at the hospital, please hurry!” She breathed a sigh of relief when Beckett’s voice sounded through the other end of the receiver.

“Thank God. I’m on my way.”

She handed the phone back to the Detective. “I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’t have done that.”

The woman smiled. “Under the circumstances I’ll allow it. Try it again, however, you’ll be in trouble.”

“Worth it.” Oriana grinned. “Please, tell me what happened. I mean…I know what happened…but how did the police know to go there?”

“Jason Mulvaney has been under investigation for several months. A few days ago, after Mr. Harrington told us about his sister’s death, he provided us with the bracelet, along with other materials he had gathered over the years. Bank statements, text messages, phone recordings, maps. The amount of research he put in is really quite impressive. You’re aware Jason was recently engaged and fathering a child with a woman named Lisa?”

Oriana nodded.

“Lisa’s family is extremely well off. In fact, there’s a lot of similarities between them and the Harrington’s. Her father thought Mr. Mulvaney was after Lisa’s money, and he hired a private investigator, without telling anyone. The investigator unearthed a large number of suspicious activity, and when cross-referenced with disappearances and deaths in the locations he’s be in…a pattern developed. It was well-hidden, he did a good job covering his tracks. The investigator was tailing him today. He saw Jason arrive at the old mansion on Dewey, unload what looked to be bedding, and go inside. A couple hours later, Michael arrived and also went inside. About an hour after that, Michael went back out and removed a body from the trunk of his car. That body turned out to be you, unconscious. The private investigator was using high-tech equipment and recorded every word that was said inside that house. He immediately phoned the police.”

“But I…I thought I was there a long time.” Oriana puzzled.

“Right now the thought is, Jason set up his idea of a beautiful murder scene while Michael grabbed you off the street. Exactly how we’re not sure yet’ we’re hoping the doctors can determine if you were given anything. Do you remember anything about how you got there?”

Oriana shook her head. “I don’t. I remember leaving my office after quitting my job, I went outside…I think maybe I flagged a car? I…I’m not sure.”

“That’s okay. At least you didn’t lose your memory of the entire day.”

“Or more.” Oriana muttered.

“Ori!”

Her snapped over to see Beckett running full speed towards her, dodging anyone that came in his path. “Ori thank god!!!”

Her eyes welled up with tears that spilled over, yet she couldn’t stop grinning at seeing him. He dashed to her side, climbed next to her in the bed and wrapped her in his arms tightly.

“I was so worried.” He cried. “I knew it, I knew he had you.” He took in her blood-stained slip, his face turning pale. “Are you hurt? I’ll kill him! Why isn’t anyone tending to your wounds yet?” He looked at the Detective. “What happened? Where is he?”

The woman rose her eyebrows. “First, the blood on Ms. Miller’s clothing is not hers. Second, Mr. Harrington, threatening someone’s life is a serious offense. I could take you into custody right now, except…”

“Except he’s already dead.” Oriana finished. “Michael shot him.”

Beckett gasped. “Mi-Michael? From Adams?”

At that moment a doctor arrived, greeting the three of them warmly. “I need to take Ms. Miller to get some tests done, but I promise she’ll be back in no time.”

“Can he come with me?” Oriana asked in a small voice.

The doctor nodded. “He can, yes, but he’ll need to wait outside the couple of rooms you’ll be going in, for security, safety, and sanitation purposes.”

“Anything. As long as she’s not alone.” Beckett said quickly. “I’ll go wherever you tell me.”

“I’m so sorry to interrupt, but I’m afraid I need to bag her clothes as evidence. And I need to be present to record any hidden wounds and treatment.” Detective Blanc told the doctor. “May she be given a gown to change into?”

“Of course, just one moment.”

The doctor left, returning just a minute later with a gown. “If you both want to accompany me, she can change when she reaches the lab.”

“Perfect.” The detective told him.

“Very well. Let’s go.”

Beckett stood up from the bed as rails were put up so it could be rolled away. He couldn’t believe the amount of blood she was covered in. What happened? What has she been through? Even if she’s physically fine…mentally she may not be.

Arriving at their first stop, he waited outside the door while Oriana and the policewoman went inside with the doctor. An hour later they came back out, the stained slip in a bag held by the detective, and Oriana now in a clean hospital gown. “What did you test for?” He demanded. “What kind of bloodwork takes an hour?”

“Ms. Miller can tell you later if she prefers. Legally, I cannot.” The doctor informed. “We’re going to take her for an MRI in case there’s any head trauma., and then we’ll move her back into her room as we wait for the results. Depending on what those results are, she’ll be released or admitted.”

The air whooshed out of his lungs and he felt faint. The police officer caught his arm. “This is going to take awhile. Are you sure you want to come? You might be more comfortable somewhere else?”

“No.” He said flatly.

“I don’t want him to leave.” Oriana agreed; Beckett shooting her a grateful look.

As Oriana was wheeled away again, this time to a cold room with a large machine inside, Beckett followed behind while talking to Detective Blanc, who informed him of the events of the night.

“I don’t know the complete details, but she’s been through quite an ordeal. But, thanks to your previous research, as well as the research the private investigator did, as well as the recordings he took…Mr. Mulvaney confessed to your sister’s death before he met his demise. I keep getting more snippets of information throughout my time here tonight, but for a full account…I still need to take Oriana’s statement. We’ll be going to a private room after her MRI, where can take down the events of tonight while we wait for her test results. You are more than welcome to sit in, however, she will need to grant that permission.”

“Whatever she wants.” Beckett whispered.

The detective looked at him sympathetically. “Beckett…whatever happened tonight…there are unsolved cases going back years that may be related to the men who took Oriana today. It’s going to take time to sort through, but we’ll get there.”

Beckett sank down onto a chair. “I can’t believe this. This only happened to her because she’s involved with me.”

“No, that’s where you’re wrong. It’s been recorded multiple times that she was used as a decoy. Which means she was targeted long before you came to town. For what it’s worth…you being involved with her probably saved her life on more than one occasion. Also, she’s only been asking for you.”

Beckett stared at the woman in shock as she joined Oriana inside the room. He ran his fingers through his hair, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. After what seemed like an eternity, everyone came back out. Oriana grinned seeing him again, reaching for his hand. He took it immediately, walking alongside her bed as it was wheeled to another part of the hospital and into a private room. As Detective Blanc took her statement, Beckett listened in horror at everything that had transpired while he couldn’t find her. She broke down several times, wracked with sobs, and his heart broke for her. When she finally finished, she signed the affidavit.

“I’ll give you a few minutes.” The detective told them, exiting the room.

“Oriana…” Beckett breathed. “What you’ve been through during these past few months…I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

Her eyes still glistening, she pulled him into the bed with her, burying herself into him. “I’m okay.”

“You don’t have to lie to me.” He murmured. “Being drugged was trauma enough…Ori…someone was murdered right in front of you. On top of you. That’s not simply okay.”

She let out a watery chuckle. “Physically I’m okay. Mentally…I’m going to need help. And patience while I get it. You’re right…in that sense…I’m not okay. And I don’t know when I will be.”

“What can I do?”

She looked up into his eyes. “I want to leave.”

His face fell. “I know, sweetheart. And as soon as the doctor comes back…”

“No, you misunderstand. I want to leave. I don’t want to live here anymore. I want to move far away from here, where no one knows me.”

Beckett felt shattered. “I…I can arrange for your transportation and get you set up wherever you want.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “Aren’t you going to come?”

“You…you still want to be with me? After all of this? Ori…”

“I love you, Beckett. Please don’t leave me.”

He gave her an incredulous look. “Ori, I am yours for as long as you want me. I’ll do anything, give you anything…we can move to an entirely different continent if you want to.”

He kissed her gently, savoring every second of it, until a knock came at the door, and the doctor came back in.

“Ms. Miller, I have your test results. I have already been over them with the police.” He looked pointedly at Beckett.

“Please just tell me. I’ll sign a form if you need me to so you can say it in front of him.”

Beckett gave her a squeeze.

“Very well. You were given chloroform, that’s how they were able to subdue you, and why you had a splitting headache when you woke. There are no other drugs in your system. The initial results of the rape kit are negative, and the MRI showed no signs of head trauma. We’re going to be releasing you, as long as you’re okay with that.”

Beckett stiffened at the word ‘rape’, while Oriana nodded to bring the release forms. The doctor left again, closing the door behind him.

“Ori, you didn’t mention that you were…”

“I wasn’t raped. I…I almost was. Twice.” She whispered. “But, since I was unconscious as well, I guess it’s standard protocol to run a rape kit. Because it…it could have happened when…” She broke off, tears filling up her eyes again. “Can we just go home, please? I want to go home.”

“Home it is. When everything is over, Ori, just pick a place anywhere in the world, and we’ll go. I swear it.”

“I’m so sorry about your sister. You were right the whole time.” She sobbed.

“Hey, Ori, look at me.” He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet her gaze. “I will _always_ miss my sister. But I don’t have to miss you. And I am so incredibly grateful for that. I love you more than I can ever tell you. When Katrina died…I died right along with her. You brought me back to life, Oriana. And I can’t thank you enough. And if she were here…she would be absolutely crazy about you, just like I am. I told you I saw the world when I looked at you. I just didn’t realize at the time…that you _are_ my world.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Wake up beautiful.” Beckett whispered in Oriana’s ear, kissing behind it lightly. We have plans, remember?”

Oriana stirred. “Change of plans. We’re staying in bed all day.”

Beckett laughed lightly. “You’re the one who wanted to go scuba diving, not me. I’m only doing it for you. You’ve been hyping me up about it for months, so we’re going.”

“But it’s so early.” Oriana complained.

“It’s 9am. That’s not early by anyone’s standards, except maybe a teenager. Come on, we’re going. I’m dying to see you in all that gear.”

Oriana whacked him with a pillow. “Fine, fine, I’m getting up.”

Beckett grinned as Oriana slowly made her way out of the fluffy bed, her eyes immediately landing on their large ocean view window. “I’m never going to get tired of this place, Beck. I don’t know how you’re going to get me to leave in a few days.”

He shrugged nonchalantly, not saying a word. They were in a large villa on the Hawaii Big Island. They debated on which island to visit, and eventually settled on this one as it was the most diverse with twelve different climates. It’s a big island, so there was always something to see. They could go to a city, or into a jungle, even see an active volcano still spilling lava into the ocean. It was the most beautiful and serene place Beckett had ever visited, and here he was with the woman of his dreams. “Maybe we don’t have to leave. It’s not like we have anywhere else to be.”

It had been a crazy eight months for them. Both Michael and Jason were dead, and all of their schemes came out while the police sorted through their lives. There were other victims discovered, and cold cases closed. Beckett’s parents had reached out to him, but he only spoke to them briefly.

“They shut me out when I needed them, and I’ve accepted that. Katrina’s murder was solved. My ties with them are gone now.” He’d told Oriana. “I haven’t thought of them as my family in years.”

Oriana tried to reason with him, but he stood firm on the subject. Her adoptive parents were in shock over everything she’d been through, but they adored Beckett and that was enough for him.

As she stretched, she could feel Beckett’s eyes raking over her naked form. She smirked. “Don’t get any ideas, mister, we’re going scuba diving.”

“Maybe we have a few minutes to spare.” He murmured, quickly moving towards her and embracing her from behind. He already had his bathing suit on, but she was completely bare still. He kissed her shoulder, along her neck, and nibbled on her ear, cupping a breast with one hand while his other slid down her stomach, finding her sweet spot.

“Ohhhh.” She bucked into his touch, instantly becoming soaked. “Damn it, Beckett.”

“What” He whispered hoarsely. “It is wrong that I want to touch you? How can I resist your perfect body?”

She moaned, turning her head and capturing his lips in a searing kiss as he moved his fingers faster. “I don’t want you to resist.” She leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder as he tweaked her nipple into a taught bud and sank two fingers inside of her tight hole, thrusting them in and out. Her breathing became more ragged and within minutes she was crying out as she came, not leaving his arms as she came down from her high. Beckett lightly slapped her ass.

“Now we’re really going to be late.”

“Your fault.” She mumbled as she finally tore herself away from him to use the bathroom and change into her swimsuit.

“Can’t help it!” He called after her with a smirk.

Soon enough they arrived at the beach where they took an hour-long fast course in scuba diving protocol and safety before being fitted with their oxygen tanks and masks. They both became certified before their trip, and Oriana was buzzing in excitement while Beckett looked out across the water nervously. Oriana slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze.

“Beck, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Really, it’s okay.”

“Ori, I said I’m never leaving you again, and that definitely includes times you decide to go scuba diving in a huge ocean where you could easily disappear. If you think I’m letting you do this alone, you’re crazy.”

“Oh really.” She laughed. “Well then. Our instructor is heading out, we should follow.”

Together they waded out into the crystal blue waters, along with two other couples and their guide. Sinking beneath the surface, Beckett had expected to feel overwhelmed and possibly a bit frightened, since the lake they became certified in was nothing compared to this, but instead he felt…free. Watching Oriana swim around admiring the colorful fish, he actually felt pretty great. The swimsuit he had on was designed specifically for him, with a secure pocket, which he patted about the millionth time.

Looking at another school of brightly colored fish, Oriana glanced over at Beckett, blushing that he was watching her. She loved him watching her. He’s been her rock, and she’s been his throughout their whole ordeal, and through each other they are healing. She still woke with nightmares often while they were home, and was seeing a psychologist for the PTSD she’s been experiencing since the day she was slipped a date rape drug. She also saw too many things the night she was kidnapped, and it affected her more than she’d anticipated. But Beckett supported her; made sure she was comfortable, and never pressed her to talk about it. For months he would ask her every day if she wanted to talk about it. Some days she would. Other days she wouldn’t, and he wouldn’t ask again until the following day. For awhile she thought it extremely annoying. In retrospect, it melted her that he cared so much. He had suffered so much loss himself, and she would do anything to make sure he never loses her.

She reaches out her hand and he swims over to join her. Even through his mask, she could feel the heat of his gaze. They never lose sight of their guide and the other couples while underwater. They could all venture on their own, and they did to an extent. Beckett led her a short distance to a pod of dolphins, feeling elated at the happiness written all over her. There were so many things hidden beneath the surface, just like him, just like her. She briefly let go of his hand to get a better look, and when she turned back he was holding something tightly between his fingers. She blinked. Surely that can’t be what it looks like. Remembering her training, she kept her breathing even, despite her heartrate exploding. She swam so she was directly in front of him, staring down at the large diamond ring he was holding before looking into his eyes and seeing the vulnerable question he was asking without using words. That might even be the reason she loves him most. He communicates so many different ways, through his actions, his gestures, his eyes, and his words. And she can decipher every single one.

A little shaky, she nodded and held out her left hand, letting him slip the ring on her finger, being extremely careful not to drop it. He already had it insured, just in case. For the briefest of moments, they both removed their mouth regulators and pressed their lips together in a kiss, before returning their regulators and breathing again. It was absolutely perfect.

Later that night, they were lying on a blanket on a sandy beach, gazing up at the stars above them. They’d celebrated their engagement all day long, but there was something else he wanted to ask her. He turned his head to look at her.

“Oriana?”

She turned to meet his eyes. “Yes?”

Beckett propped himself up on one arm. “I was thinking…you like it here, right?”

Oriana chuckled. “Tell me that’s a joke. I don’t like it, Beck, I freaking adore it. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed by the constant smile on my face.”

“Would you want to live here? Permanently?” He blurted out.

Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly. “What?”

“Look around, Ori. It’s paradise. The weather is perfect, and there’s so much to do. Everything is more laid back here. It’s sunny all the time in this area. But if you want snow, we can go to that too. If you want rain, there’s plenty there too. There’s active volcanos, there’s hiking trails, there’s scuba diving, snorkeling, sailing, surfing…we can do it all.”

Oriana had no idea what to say. “Well…”

“And it’s not like either one of us is working right now.”

“But I don’t think there’s going to be a lot of architectural jobs around here, Beck. What would we do?”

“Besides make love all day?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes. Besides making love all day.”

He smiled softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Anything we want.” He murmured, leaning in and kissing her softly. “I know this has just been a vacation, Oriana, and people are usually happy while on vacation, but…you’ve brightened so much while we’ve been here. You haven’t had any nightmares in weeks. I love seeing you happy and smiling every day and not constantly looking over your shoulder. Just think about it. That’s all I ask.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “You’re serious about this.”

“I am.”

Oriana swallowed hard, thinking back on their time together before speaking again. “Remember when we first met? And you tried to get me to stay overnight but I didn’t?”

“Of course.”

She nodded. “You said to me, ‘Twenty seconds got you here. I bet twenty seconds can get you to stay.’”

“But you didn’t…”

“I’ll stay.” She cut him off, not letting him finish his sentence. “Let’s do it. People dream of having this life. So let’s live it.”

He gasped quietly. He was not expecting her to remember all that. “Are you sure?”

“Oh don’t tell me you’re changing your mind already.” She groaned.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. “Definitely not.”

Their lips met in a passionate and fiery kiss, a silent promise being made between them. This was their new home. This was their new life, and they’re going to live it the way they want to. They both deserve happiness, and together, happiness is what they’ll have.


End file.
